


Sweater Weather

by isse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Single Parents, chanbaek is just mentioned, i changed her birthday tho, kai is an asshole but he'll get better eventually, sehun's mom is goals, taeyeon is their daughter, there's smut in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isse/pseuds/isse
Summary: At the age of sixteen Sehun got pregnant because of Jongin, the school’s biggest playboy. And because Jongin didn’t give a fuck about him and the child, Sehun moved on with his life.A single parent at sixteen.Years later, Sehun and Jongin met again.





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so I'm apologizing in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> The title comes from the song 'Sweater Weather' from The Neighborhood. I'm addicted to it these days.

The party wasn’t really funny.

Sehun walked around the big house while dodging dancing drunk people, a half empty can of beer on his hand as he looked for Zitao. He was the one that wanted to come for the party, actually. Because even if they weren’t part of the cool kids, _we are allowed to have some fun once in a while, Sehunnie._ And Sehun agreed to come, either for being a nice person or for shutting Zitao up.

But now Sehun regretted coming to the party. He knew it was a big deal to Zitao, who crushed on the party host Luhan for years, but he was really bored. And alone. He wished Kyungsoo agreed on coming too, to make him company. Maybe they could get a little drunk together and then laugh at some stupid cat video on Sehun’s Tumblr.

Instead, Sehun walked around by himself, sipping cans of beer from time to time and hoping he would find Zitao soon so that he could leave the party quickly. The thing was, Sehun couldn’t find Zitao anywhere. After his fifth can of beer, Sehun asked himself if Zitao finally got laid with Luhan and where did he put his pink sweater. Maybe he was stupid for wearing his favorite sweater during a high school party in spring, but Sehun couldn’t care less. He really loved his pink sweater.

Grabbing his sixth beer, Sehun observed the dance floor. In the middle of it, there was a little circle where the school’s cool kids danced. Baekhyun and Chanyeol rolled their hips in sync while Yoona wrapped her hair in a bun and Sooyoung fanned her face with her delicate hands. Jongdae smiled brightly, pushing Jongin to the center of their tiny circle.

Kim Jongin. The school’s biggest playboy. The boy danced sinfully in the dance floor, hip rolls and thrusts deeper and harder than Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s. Sehun would be lying if he said Kim Jongin, also known by the sexy nickname Kai, didn’t attract him. But he lied about that. Sehun refused to admit that the boy was slightly handsome. He refused the tiny attraction towards the boy.

Because he knew every precaution around Kim Jongin was not enough.

Sighing, Sehun darted his eyes away from the dance floor deciding to leave. Zitao would probably be fine without him. He left his unfinished can of beer over a table, beginning his search for his precious sweater. It was really difficult when Sehun could feel his numb body hardly move, the state of drunkenness taking over him.

After long minutes of searching and taking difficult steps, Sehun found his pink sweater thrown behind a sofa where couples were practically having sex. Sehun hugged his favorite piece of clothing and smelled it, glad that it still smelled like lavender but mostly glad that he could finally leave the house.

But as Sehun walked to the front door, he felt strong arms circling his narrow waist, preventing him from moving. He looked a bit to the side, meeting tanned skin and plush lips. Jongin looked at him with deep and beautiful darks eyes, a discreet smirk on his lips.

“Where are you going, sexy?” He asked and his voice was rough. Sehun shivered a bit.

“Let go of me, Kai.” Sehun answered, trying to get Kai’s arms out of his way but the boy’s grip was strong. “I’m leaving.”

“No, you are not.” The other simply responded, smirk growing. “You are staying here with me.”

Jongin gripped his waist harder and Sehun blamed the alcohol for liking the contact.

“What the fuck, dude?” He said instead.

But Jongin didn’t answer him. He turned Sehun around, instantly locking their lips together. Jongin’s lips were soft against his slightly chapped ones and the pressure was awesome. The kiss was rough and heated, Jongin holding his waist and going down for his ass. Sehun’s little whimper was lost in the loud party, but he responded the kiss eagerly, burying his fingers in the boy’s soft hair.

When Jongin’s hands went down his jeans, Sehun moaned loud. He was sure the other boy was able to hear that and he continued to grab Sehun’s ass cheeks with his calloused hands. The sensation was beyond incredible but Sehun knew he had to stop that as soon as possible. He just couldn’t go on with making out with Jongin in such a sexually way in front of everyone.

Finally, Sehun managed to push Jongin off himself stumbling a bit backwards. But as Sehun thought the make out session was over and that he would go home and jerk off silently, Jongin grabbed his wrist and started heading upstairs.

Sehun knew what that meant and he was deeply aroused but he was also afraid. He was sure that Jongin always did this kind of stuff, he was a playboy after all, but Sehun was a virgin. And he didn’t know if he wanted to lose his virginity with Jongin.

But as a lot of thoughts crossed his mind, Jongin closed a door behind them and started kissing him again. Quickly, the boy had his arms around Sehun again, pushing their bodies together while he kissed him senseless. It was when Jongin tried to take his shirt off, that Sehun stopped the older boy.

“What?” Jongin asked.

“It’s just-“ Sehun sighed deeply. “What are we doing?”

“You don’t know?”

“I do.” Sehun rubbed his nape. “It’s just…”

“Are you a virgin?” Jongin finally caught on.

Sehun shyly nodded. Maybe Jongin would laugh at him about it or leave him alone in the next second and Sehun wasn’t really sure what scared him more. Instead, the boy rested his hands on Sehun’s sides gently. Sehun raised his head and looked at Jongin’s eyes. He was really beautiful.

“We don’t have to do anything if you are scared.” Jongin said and Sehun was surprised at his words. He was supposed to be an asshole. “It’s up to you, Sehun.”

It was the first time Sehun heard Jongin saying his name and it was strange. Sehun really liked the way Jongin’s lips moved while saying it and the way it sounded on his tongue. But Sehun also hated the way his name fell out of the other’s mouth so sinfully. Mostly, he just hated himself for falling for Kai’s charms.

“Okay.” Sehun nodded to himself. “Let’s do it.”

In a second Jongin’s lips were back on his, moving skillfully when his tongue met Sehun’s. He licked the inside of Sehun’s mouth, dragging another long moan from Sehun. The younger boy held Jongin’s face with a delicate touch, brushing the hair that barely covered his eyes.

Jongin rolled his hips as if he was dancing again and Sehun felt his dick getting harder quickly. He whimpered in the kiss as Jongin continued rolling his hips, his crotch touching Sehun’s.

Every touch was too much but at the same time not enough. Sehun needed so much more.

When he ended the kiss, Jongin sucked his bottom lip into his mouth biting softly before releasing the swollen lip. He starred at Sehun biting his own lips at the wrecked sight of the other.

“Kai! Please…” Sehun whined, pressing himself more against the other.

“Already begging?” Jongin raised an eyebrow.

“Shut up.” He snapped.

But Jongin lifted him up, seconds later throwing Sehun on the bed. Sehun licked his lips unconsciously as he watched Jongin took his shirt off, exposing his defined stomach. The older one joined him on the bed, straddling his thighs.

They kissed more, panting for air over each other’s mouth while their hands explored their bodies. Soon, Sehun was shirtless too, Jongin kissing and sucking the pale skin of his neck and Sehun found it difficult to form proper words. So he just moaned.

Jongin gripped his ass over his jeans and Sehun leaned on the touch, searching more friction, either on his butt or on his cock. Jongin worked on Sehun’s pants, trying to open them and the younger lifted his hips of the bed to help him.

“God, how can you fit this fat ass of yours in such tight jeans?” He wondered aloud and Sehun flushed because of his words. Jongin grabbed his butt cheeks roughly, then, pushing them apart and taking Sehun’s breath away.

Jongin decided to lick over an erect nipple then, making Sehun moan loudly. He circled his tongue around it, eventually sucking the pert nub while his hands still caressed Sehun’s soft ass. He brought a finger to tease the boy’s entrance, circling and pressing down on his hole, light touches that resulted in deep moans.

“Shit, I want to fuck you so bad.” Jongin said, lips barely touching Sehun’s sharp jaw. He continued whispering compliments to Sehun while kissing his ears and neck and the younger just wanted to get things done.

“Hurry up, Kai.” Sehun demanded. “If you want to fuck my tight ass so much, fucking do it.”

“I didn’t know you were into a little dirty talk, Sehun-ah!” Jongin teased, but the arousal in his eyes was clear. “But if you want my cock that much I’ll give it to you.”

Sehun just rolled his eyes as Jongin left his place between his thighs. The boy opened some drawers and Sehun observed the way his jeans hung low on his hips, showing off a bit of his underwear. It was sexy, but all about Kai was sexy, right?

“Let’s pray I’ll find some lube here.” He said more to himself than to Sehun.

Sehun stopped looking at Jongin briefly, starring at the white ceiling. He couldn’t believe he was about to lose his virginity to fucking Kim Jongin. It was so surreal Sehun was afraid he would wake up at anytime, messing up his bed sheets because of another wet dream. But he felt everything. Everything felt real. Jongin’s touches and kisses, Jongin’s words… Even his kindness was palpable. And then it clicked on his head that that was really happening. He was spreading his legs for Kai, stupid playboy he didn’t give a fuck about, but deep down Sehun didn’t really mind. He liked it even.

And maybe, just maybe, Kim Jongin was a bit handsome.

Jongin rejoined him on bed again, a little bottle of lube on his right hand and a smirk on his swollen lips. The boy sucked Sehun’s neck more, marking it with bright red hickeys. He trailed the pale torso down, kissing Sehun’s abs as he took off the black boxers. Sehun’s dick was hard and leaking against his flat stomach and Jongin licked his lips, eyes on the member. Jongin coated his fingers with lube and Sehun spread his legs a little wider, Jongin settled between them.

“Have you fingered yourself before?” Jongin asked.

“Yes.” The other answered. “I do it sometimes.”

“Okay.”

Jongin started kissing Sehun on the mouth again, their tongues hot and wet and willing to pleasure. The older one brought his index finger to Sehun’s entrance, coating it with lube before pushing in. Sehun’s breath hitched at the intrusion and Jongin realized the boy was pretty tight, his muscles clenching around his finger. He moved the digit a bit before adding another one, his mouth still over Sehun’s who whimpered at the stretch.

“You okay?” Jongin whispered, scissoring his fingers inside the other.

“Yeah.” Sehun said, closing his eyes and focusing on the building pleasure on his lower stomach. “I think I’m used to it by now. You can add another one.”

Jongin added a third finger and kept moving them gently. When Sehun moaned loudly and arched his back off the bed, Jongin knew he had hit the younger’s prostate. He smiled a bit, touching more the muscle and teasing Sehun with light caress.

“K-kai, stop teasing~” Sehun said breathless.

“Say my name.” Jongin ordered.

Sehun opened his eyes. The request was strange since it was well known that the boy preferred to be called ‘Kai’. Just a few people called him by his real name, like close friends and family. Sehun was confused that he, the taciturn Tumblr boy, was asked to say his name.

But as he looked at the light blush on Jongin’s cheeks and at the way his pupils were blown in arousal the name slipped out of his mouth like it was normal.

“J-Jongin” He watched Jongin as his body stilled a bit. “Just fuck me.”

“Fuck.” He cursed, pulling out his fingers from Sehun’s asshole. Sehun whimpered at the lost of contact, wanting to be filled. Jongin’s mouth was on his soon, a breathless and rough kiss before Jongin said: “You sound so sexy.”

Jongin worked on his pants then, pulling out the jeans and the boxers in one go. Sehun starred at Jongin’s dick, hard and red at the tip and damn, Sehun wanted that inside of him. But as Jongin started to line up his cock to his hole, Sehun remembered something important.

“Wait, wait.” Jongin stopped at Sehun’s words. “Condom?”

“Sorry, I couldn’t find any.”

“Are you clean?” Sehun asked, raising both of his eyebrows at the other.

“Yes, I am.” Jongin answered without hesitation. Sehun studied Jongin’s face for a second and decided to trust the other. He didn’t worry himself about getting pregnant, knowing that he wasn’t fertile these days.

“Ok, go on.”     

And then Sehun felt Jongin pushing in. The stretch was worse than the fingers but the amount of lube made it bearable. On top of him Jongin breathed difficultly, resting his hands on Sehun’s waist. The younger spread his legs a little wider feeling the entire of Jongin’s dick inside of his body.

“I think you can start moving now.” Sehun said in a husky voice, gripping hard Jongin’s biceps.

Jongin started a low pace thrusting in and out of Sehun’s asshole steadily. Sehun mewled softly because of oversensitive as the older fucked him on an unknown bed. He roamed his hands over Jongin’s abs feeling it tensing under his gentle touch.

When Jongin changed the angle and hit his prostate Sehun screamed and arched his back off the bed, pleasure taking over him.

“Faster, Jongin.” Sehun moaned. “P-please.”

Jongin was happy to obey, thrusting faster and harder in that sweet spot. Sehun was a mess under him, legs spread wide, dark hair messed over the sheets and mouth swollen and open, moans and _ahs_ and _Jongins_ falling from it. They locked eyes and Jongin started snapping his hips, cock buried deep inside the other. Sehun groaned louder, if possible, trying to meet Jongin’s thrusts with his own hips.

“Ah, Jongin, I-I’m gonna come soon.” Sehun warned.

“It’s okay.” Jongin reassured. “It’s your first time.”

He snapped his hips a little more and Sehun felt the familiar feeling in his belly, his cock hard and leaking and untouched. He was so close anything would be able to bring him to orgasm.

“Come on, Sehun.” Jongin encouraged breathless. “Cum for me.”

And Sehun came hard with closed eyes and deep moans, shooting his cum between them and dirtying their stomachs. Jongin kept thrusting into him and Sehun whimpered when Jongin came and he felt the other’s cum inside him.

Jongin pulled out after the high of his climax and laid by Sehun’s side, both of them trying to even their breaths. The older propped on his elbows looking at Sehun’s blissed and flushed face, his lips so red and his breaths so uneven and Jongin caused that. He felt so proud of himself.

“So” Jongin began and then Sehun’s eyes were on him. “How was it? For your first time?”

“Pretty good.” Sehun smiled. And then he realized what he had done and panicked. “Fuck. What did I do?”

“Calm down.” Jongin rested his hands on Sehun’s arm, caressing it. “It’s just sex.”

“Yeah, just sex.” Sehun nodded.

“I wouldn’t mind having you around, though.” Jongin said before kissing him one more time. He pulled back and smiled, getting out of the bed to put his clothes on.

Sehun followed his example, wearing his jeans again and ignoring the little ache on his body and the bubbly feeling on his tummy.

 

 

 

 

 

Of course there was nothing going on between them.

At school, Sehun still stayed by Zitao and Kyungsoo’s side while Jongin continued being the popular and handsome kid. Nothing changed.

Sehun knew that when he spread his legs for Jongin things would end up like that. He knew it, but he couldn’t help starring a little longer, observing a little more and always ignoring the bubbly and annoying feeling as he remembered that particular night.

Zitao would tease him, knowing from Sehun about his night adventures at the party. On the other hand, Kyungsoo would roll his eyes at Sehun’s actions and Zitao’s comments, conveniently adverting Sehun’s attention from the tanned boy.

 

 

 

 

 

Sometimes after a shower, Sehun just starred at the hickeys on his neck and collarbones, observing how the red slowly became purple.

When he was at school he hid them with concealer, but when the boy was alone in his room he could trace them with his fingers and remember the feeling of Jongin’s mouth over his skin. The hickeys brought to Sehun memories from that night, Jongin’s gentle touches and dirty words.

And it was such a unique combination that Sehun hated to admit that he wanted more of that. 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun discovered he was pregnant about a month and a half later.

Those last few days, Sehun was feeling the changes going on in his body. The way he easily got nauseous by some foods and smells that were common for him before. He started puking in the mornings and he could only eat a few things, afraid he would get sick at school or in the middle of the street.

The fear of being pregnant hit him like a truck on full speed all at once. He hadn’t worried about that when being with Kai and now he hated himself so much for being such a fool. He knew he could get pregnant yet he still fucked the other without protection. _Great job, Oh Sehun._

But as the boy walked to the drugstore near his house on a hot Saturday, he told himself that no, he couldn’t be pregnant. Those mornings’ pukes and seasickness were probably just an infection and the test would prove so.

When Sehun placed two pregnancy tests over the counter, the old man behind it looked at him with eyes full of disdain and loathness. The boy adverted his eyes from the man, paying quickly and leaving the drugstore in a rush.

Sehun locked himself in a bathroom when he arrived home, holding the tests with trembling hands and apprehension in his chest. He read the instructions and opened one after taking long breaths. Sehun followed the steps methodically, peeing in a little plastic cup and placing the paper strip in it.

The two minutes he had to wait for the result were the longest in his whole life. He kept pacing inside the tiny bathroom while checking the time on his cell phone between ten and ten seconds.

When the two minutes passed, Sehun quickly grabbed the strip, anxiously observing it. The little paper had just one pink line on it.

What did one pink line mean?

Sehun took the empty box in haste, eyes scanning quickly the letters for the meaning of pink line, pink line-

_Positive._

The boy dropped both the box and the strip unable to accept that that was really happening. He was pregnant. But that couldn’t be true, right? That test probably was wrong.

Sehun grabbed the second test, repeating the whole process again and waiting the two minutes before checking the result.

Pink line. Positive.

Sehun fell to the floor and soon there were tears in his eyes rolling down his cheeks. He felt so stupid and miserable, hiding his face on his knees as he cried more and more. He was carrying a fucking baby inside of him and that fact was so, so scary and brought more tears to him eyes.

“Damn it.” He mumbled to himself, sniffing and cleaning his nose on his shirt. “I’m only sixteen and I’m pregnant.”

Saying the words aloud was worse. Reality hit him in a second and then he remembered Jongin, who didn’t talk to him at school, who had sex with him, who was the father of his children. Sehun cried louder when he realized that he was probably alone in this, because it was clear for him that the other wouldn’t care about his pregnancy in the slightest.

Sehun was so fucking lost and so fucking scared.

 

 

 

 

 

He called Zitao in the same day.

He took his phone from the bathroom counter and searched Zitao’s contact, pressing the device against his ear. It wasn’t long after when Tao’s voice chirped on the line.

“Sehunnie!”

“Hey, Tao.” Sehun said trying to keep an even voice. “Can you come over to my house today?”

“Something happened?” The other asked, concern filling his voice.

“Can you please just come over?” Sehun asked again with a small voice. He tried to suppress it, but he let out a clear sniffle.

“I’ll be there in fifteen, Sehunnie.” Tao answered before asking. “Do you want me to bring something?”

“No, just you.”

Zitao hung up and Sehun starred at the white wall, his head filled with confusing thoughts and regrets.

Time passed quickly and soon Zitao was opening the bathroom door and finding Sehun still on the floor. He kneeled by his friend’s side bringing his attention to him. Sehun eyes were filled with sadness and confusion and Zitao furred his brows, not understanding what was going on. But before he could ask anything, Sehun answered for him.

“I’m pregnant.” He said in a whisper.

And Zitao didn’t know what to say. He starred at Sehun’s face for long seconds, his mouth opening and closing while no words were formed.

“I don’t know what to say, Sehunnie.” He began. “Did you… Did you already tell Kai?”

“No.” Sehun shook his head. “I just discovered it.”

“I don’t know what to say… I-“ Zitao repeated.

“It’s okay.” The other answered. “Can you hug me, though?”

“Of course, come here.” Zitao said and in an instant his arms were around Sehun’s thin body. He caressed the younger’s back while Sehun’s breath hit his neck in regular intervals. Sehun clutched at Tao’s shirt, burring his face deep in the crook of the other’s neck as if that would resolve everything. After a while, Zitao was able to hear the quite sniffs and fell the wetness on his shoulder and he started to rock Sehun back and fort, like a child.

“I’m so scared, Tao.” Sehun mumbled against the white shirt. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I’m here, Sehunnie.” Tao comforted. “I’ll always be with you.”

 

 

 

 

 

They decided to tell Kyungsoo that same day. Actually, Zitao convinced Sehun that Kyungsoo wouldn’t stop being friends with him because of a baby and soon de smaller boy was in the center of Sehun’s room, looking unsure and confused.

The other two boys were in Sehun’s bed, Sehun between Tao’s stretched out legs. The younger boy adverted Kyungsoo eyes, eating furiously a big piece of chocolate cake instead of talking.

“So…” Kyungsoo began and Sehun shoved another piece of the cake inside his mouth. “You want to tell me something. What is it?”

“I’m pregnant.” Sehun mumbled, head turned downwards and mouth full of food. He hoped Kyungsoo hadn’t heard him.

But as he slowly looked at Kyungsoo and his owlish widened eyes, he realized that the other had heard him very clearly.

“Are you serious?” Kyungsoo asked, walking to the bed.

Sehun nodded as he felt Kyungsoo sitting on the bed in front of him and then he felt Kyungsoo’s fingers lifting his chin up. Sehun met the elder’s eyes and there were acceptance and worry in them. The boy hugged him and Sehun felt happy as Kyungsoo caressed his hair and Zitao touched gently his waist.

“Are you eating well?” Kyungsoo asked, not breaking the hug.

“Yes.” Sehun laughed a bit.

“You aren’t drinking or smoking, are you?” He asked again.

“No!” Sehun protested, hitting Kyungsoo lightly.

The three of them laughed together and there, with his best friends in the end of a Saturday afternoon, Sehun was able to forget about his new problems and how to deal with them. Sehun felt nice.

“So, who wants some chocolate cake?” He asked, exchanging glances between Zitao and Kyungsoo. Both boys shook their heads.

“I want some!” Sehun exclaimed. “I’m so, so hungry!”

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun starred at Jongin in the cafeteria, anxiousness building up in his chest. It was lunch time and the tanned boy chatted with Chanyeol with a bright smile on his lips. He unconsciously placed a hand over his belly, starring at his lunch. Everything there made him feel nauseous, the smell of recently prepared food made him want to puke.

It had been two months since he and Kai had sex and the summer vacations were near. By now, only Tao and Kyungsoo knew about the baby but Sehun wanted to tell Jongin before the vacation. Even if the guy would be an asshole about it – which was high likely – Sehun knew he deserved to know.

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Yes, just a bit nauseous.” Sehun answered, pushing his tray of food aside. He stood up and waved off his friends’ worried eyes.

Sehun knew if he didn’t push himself to do it, he would never do it. He walked uncertain to Jongin’s table, replaying the words he had to say to the older boy. He stood by the table, some of the people there realizing his presence, but Jongin just kept talking with Chanyeol.

“Hey.” Sehun called, gaining Jongin’s attention.

Jongin looked up and down at him then, recognition slowly setting on him. He raised an eyebrow at Sehun’s greeting, encouraging him silently to go on. The table was silent and Sehun was uncomfortable with all the attention on him and Kai.

“Can I talk to you?” Sehun managed to say.

“Yes.” Jongin answered but made no move to leave the table.

“In private.” He added and heard a few giggles on the table, but Jongin just rolled his eyes and stood up, telling his friends that he would be back soon.

The two walked out of the cafeteria and Sehun saw the hope and the fear in his friends’ eyes. His own stomach did a weird flip when the two boys stopped on an empty hallway, silence greeting them.

“So” Jongin began, leaning against the wall. “What did you want to talk about? Because if you want to date me or some shit just because we had sex-“

“Save it.” Sehun raised a hand, interrupting the other. He chucked, finding it funny that Jongin was worried about him wanting to date. He was about to discover Sehun was carrying a baby. “I didn’t actually have the time to fall for you because then I discovered I was pregnant.”

If this was a joke, Sehun would laugh at Jongin’s expression because the boy’s face was priceless, plain shock all over it. But it wasn’t a joke so Sehun waited until Jongin decided to say something.

“You are pregnant!?” It came out in a squeaky voice, something between a question and an affirmation. Sehun just nodded. “What the fuck?”

“It happens, you know?” Sehun said and, surprisingly, he was calm. “We didn’t use protection, I’m pregnant.”

“How did you let that happen?” Jongin asked and Sehun wanted to slap him. The real question was: why did Sehun spread his legs for a douchebag like Kai? He asked himself that in that exact moment.

“Excuse me?” Sehun answered. “We took the risk so this is not my fault and neither yours, but I wasn’t the one dragging the other to bed and being super eager to fuck some ass!”

“Ok, whatever.” Jongin breathed deeply, messing his hair. “Why don’t you abort it, though?”

“I don’t think that this is your decision.” Sehun said unfazed by the proposition, knowing that Kai would suggest that sooner or later.

“Then why are you telling me this?” He opened his arms in frustration.

“It’s your child too, Kai. You should at least know about them.”

“Ok, I don’t care.” Jongin put his hands on his back pockets, shuddering. “You are carrying this shit, the problem is all yours.”

Sehun knew that the other was an insensitive asshole but the words didn’t hurt less. He was speechless for a second, starring at such a beautiful face, yet a horrible person.

“You’re disgusting.” He spat.

“Call me what you want.” Kai chucked. “But let me tell you this, Sehun. I’m not the one whose life will be ruined. This child will be the worst thing happening to you, get rid of it and you are fucking free.”

“Shut up, I said it’s not your decision to-“ Sehun began but this time he was the one interrupted.

“Yeah, not my decision. I get it.” Jongin commented. “The thing is, I don’t care about you and this child. If you want to keep it, then do it, but don’t get me involved. If you are a little bit smart you’ll realize that spreading this at school will be worse for you, so keep your mouth shut. I have this school around my finger, don’t try to be clever, ok?”

“Enjoy your little kingdom, Kim Jongin. Time flies.”

Jongin snorted and turned to leave.

“It was lovely having sex with you.” He said over his back.

“It’s a shame I can’t say the same.” Sehun shot back.

“You were moaning like a slut, shut up.”

And then he was gone.

Sehun watched Jongin’s back as he turned back to the cafeteria, heading to the opposite direction. He entered the first bathroom in the hallway, locking himself in one of the stalls and sliding to the floor. He was crying copiously, trying to suppress the ugly sobs and sniffs. How could someone be like that? Sehun cried more, remembering Jongin’s words when they fucked and he hated those words. He hated the hickeys that were already replaced by pale skin. He hated the still vivid touches in his mind.

He hated Kim Jongin.

Sehun scratched harshly his neck trying to forget the memories of reddish marks, scratched with force his chest wanting to erase the feeling of soft lips… His body convulsed with anger and Sehun hid his face on his hands again, wetting them with tears of anger and regret.

 

 

 

 

 

He left school earlier that day.

Kyungsoo and Zitao had found him in the bathroom, still alone and locked in the stall. Zitao hugged the crying boy while Kyungsoo cursed Jongin without stopping. He got a cab from the school to home, his eyes and nose still red and his head suffering a terrible headache because of crying.

When Sehun opened the front door of his house he realized his mom was home, arriving from work earlier than usual. Sehun could hear the television turned on, his mother on the couch, sipping a cup of wine and eating tiny slices of cheese. He smiled at her, knowing that she rarely could rest because of busy schedules.

“Sehun?” She said, turning a bit on the couch. “You are home early.”

And when he would answer her, the woman gave him a closer look, realizing her son had puffy and red eyes. She quickly placed the cup on a little table and walked to her son, embracing him in a comfy hug.

“What happened, honey?” She asked gently, stroking the dark hair on his nape.

And Sehun broke. He broke at her kindness, starting to cry all again. Her hug got tighter and Sehun felt safe in her arms. She smelled just like his favorite sweater, like lavender. But there was more, something bitter that stood beside lavender so nice and Sehun wished he was a baby again so that he could sleep in the woman’s arms.

He hated himself so much for spoiling her rare moment of relaxing, further more to give such news to her. She raised him so well and now he was pregnant at sixteen. He was such a failure as a son, and he was so afraid to lose his mother’s love because of that one mistake.

“Mom, I have to tell you something.” Sehun forced himself to say.

“Ok, honey.” She said sweetly. “Come here, let’s sit on the couch.”

Sehun starred at his lap, felling her mom’s gentle eyes on him. He took deep breaths, trying to say the simple but difficult words. She was so patient and after what looked like hours, Sehun looked up and into her eyes. All he could see was love.

“Mom, I’m…” He started, pausing for another deep breath. “uh… I’m pregnant.”

For his surprise, the woman’s eyes just widened a bit before going relaxing again. He always admired her for being able to analyze any situation before overreacting.

“For how long, honey?”

“T-two months.” Sehun answered in a shaky breath. “I discovered a while ago and I’m so sorry, mom, I’m a horrible son, I’m sorry. And it was just once and I lost my virginity to him and I told him about it and he’s an asshole and… And I hate him so much.”

Sehun was in tears again and the woman was quick to hug him again, whispering nice things to calm him down while wiping his tears.

“You are a wonderful son, Sehun.” She reassured. “Don’t apologize, you don’t have to.”

“But-“

“No buts.” She said chuckling and Sehun allowed himself a little smile. “Now, what about this boy?”

“I hate him.” Sehun mumbled. “He said so many awful things to me today and he doesn’t give a damn about the baby.”

“Won’t he take responsibility?” She asked.

“No, he’s a popular guy and I know that I’ll suffer in school when my belly starts to grow and he can make it worse.” He briefly explained.

“What about his parents? They need to know!” She protested.

“No, mom!” Sehun disagreed. “I want to be alone in this, I don’t need him hating me and the baby more. I don’t want this stress. I actually don’t want him near _my_ baby.”

She sighed deeply.

“Ok, I think this is your decision after all.” She ruffled his hair and Sehun smiled. “Honey, take a long and relaxing bath in the bathtub while I prepare something for you to eat. And then we are going to the doctor. After all, we have a baby to take care.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Mom, what do you think dad would say if he was still alive?” Sehun asked when they were waiting at the doctor’s clinic.

“I don’t know, Sehun.” She answered. “But I know that he wanted grandchildren. Lots of them. Maybe he would be in shock, but I think that, in the end, he would be ecstatic about it.”

“Hum, I hope so.” Sehun said with a smile.

 

 

 

 

 

Summer vacation was nice.

Sehun stayed mostly at home, stuffing himself with lots of food. He still got sick some mornings, but his mom spoiled him more than usual which was nice. His belly was more prominent by now and Sehun caught himself starring at the roundness of it at the mirror for hours.

He got sentimental over French movies, Woody Allen’s well written scripts and _Wuthering Heights,_ crying silently on his own until his mom would serve him lemon ice cream.

He liked to take long showers. He would fill the bathtub with cold water and stay hours inside, washing and rubbing his tummy while listening to soft instrumental music and felling the soft movements in the water.

He sometimes woke up at four in the morning, starving and craving for a vegetarian sandwich or Chinese food. He would put some music on while cooking and his mother would scream at him, asking for silence. Then Sehun would turn the music off, singing for himself and wondering if his baby could hear him.

Zitao and Kyungsoo came over a lot. They would play video games together and Sehun would get frustrated when he lost. And then Kyungsoo would get all motherly over him, saying that he was stressing the baby with all that fuss. Zitao liked to talk about his recent relationship and Sehun liked to hear his friend rambling about Luhan like a fanboy.

It was in the end of summer vacation that Sehun completed four months. He went to his usual appointment at the doctor and when the young woman gave him the news that his baby was a girl, Sehun almost fell to the floor. His mom tried to discreetly wipe a tear and Sehun smiled brightly, eyes locked at the computer screen.

That day, both he and his mom came back home with identical smiles on their lips.

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun laid on his bed, his white shirt pulled up, showing his growing belly. He caressed it gently, drawing different patterns over the pale skin. His mind was clear, no conflicting thoughts annoying him. Just him and his baby girl in peace.

“Today the doctor said it would be nice if I chatted with you for a bit.” He said, not stopping the gentle touches. “I don’t know what to say, though. I discovered you are a girl today… But I still have to choose a name for you. I want a pretty name to a pretty girl. Because you’ll be the cutest, the fluffiest girl of all times.”

“It’s so strange. You are not even born yet, but I already love you so much. Maybe it’s a crazy connection between us; after all you are inside my belly… Leaving this aside though, there’s something important I want to talk about with you, _little girl_. The last couple of days you only let me have bubble tea and peaches. And yes, I love bubble tea but I can’t live with just that. And the peaches! Like, I literally eat them all the time. Do you know how much they cost? What I’m trying to say is: you could accept some other things, right? Ramen? What about pancakes? Maple syrup all over them, oh my god I need it!”

Sehun looked at his stomach briefly, playing with his belly button.

“Well, school is starting soon and I’m actually so afraid. I’m afraid of what people will think about me and you, you know? Your other dad goes to the same school but I don’t know if you’ll meet him one day. It’ll probably just me, you and your grandma. I bet you’ll love her; she’s the best person in the world. And then there’s Zitao and Kyungsoo that I bet you’ll love too.”

“What can I talk about now?” Sehun sighed and licked his lips, his hands still over his belly while the sun started to set. “I like dogs. I always wanted a puppy, but we couldn’t have one because dad was allergic to them. Would you like to have a puppy, baby?”

And then Sehun felt a light kick inside of him. He sat up on his bed quickly, trying to feel something again. He got up and walked out of his room to the kitchen where his mom read a magazine and sipped an orange juice.

“Mom!” He chirped. “We should get a puppy!”

“What?” She raised an eyebrow, confusion on her face. “Why this all of a sudden?”

“I was talking to her…” Sehun pointed to his belly. “And I was talking about puppies and then she kicked me! She wants a puppy too!”

She laughed, amused by her excited son who just felt the baby kicking.

“Ok, I guess we can get a puppy.” She agreed and Sehun threw his arms up in the air, screaming a little in happiness. “So, are you hungry?”

“Yes!”

“What do you want to eat, honey?” The woman inquired, closing the magazine and leaving it over the counter.

“Pancakes!” The boy answered brightly. “And milkshake!”

 

 

 

 

 

The first day of a new school year came quickly and Sehun was extremely anxious about it. He sat in the passenger seat of his mother’s car, glancing worriedly at the school’s gate.

“It’s going to be alright, honey.” The woman said, placing a hand over his knee and caressing it gently. “Just stick around Zitao and Kyungsoo, ok?”

Sehun just nodded, his hands playing with the hem of his shirt. He wore a baggy black shirt, trying to hide his growing belly but he knew it was getting pretty obvious by now. He breathed deeply, opening the car’s door and stepping out of it.

“Bye, mom.” He waved at her. “See you later.”

“Bye.” She replied. “Love you.”

Sehun watched the car as his mother drove away, gathering the courage to enter the school. As he walked in the hallways, Sehun knew that some people were giving him strange looks, questioning themselves about his round belly as they still failed to realize that he was pregnant. He found Zitao and Kyungsoo on his class and they chatted lightly while Sehun ignored the curious eyes on him. Eventually, his eyes met Jongin’s and there was something in those dark brown orbs that Sehun couldn’t indentify, the elder’s eyes shifting from his face to his stomach. But Sehun just ignored it and adverted his eyes, laughing at something Zitao just said.

 

 

 

 

 

The comments were not long in getting started.

After the students realized that he was pregnant all kinds of judgment were thrown at him. Even the teachers now looked at him with some pity and resignation behind their eyes. There were multiple kinds of people that judged him in that fucked up school.

There were the ones that pitied him. The girls that whispered ‘I wish I wasn’t on his situation’ as he passed, the teachers that shook their heads in a silent disapproval and the others that said ‘poor boy, spoiling his life so soon’.

There were the ones that hated him and enjoyed saying the mean words. The ones that called him a slut and shouted that he getting pregnant was a fair punishment for bitches like him.

No one dared to touch him, tough. His friends were always by his side and even if Kyungsoo’s stare wasn’t able to shut them up at least they were away from him and his baby.

And then there was Jongin. Jongin, who looked at him with slightly worried eyes but laughed when someone bullied Sehun. Jongin, who Sehun ignored and feared the most. Jongin, who avoided him at any costs not exchanging words with the younger. Jongin, the playboy and the father.

 

 

 

 

 

They met at a bathroom once in the middle of October.

He was past five months by now, his belly big and prominent. In no time he would be completing six months and he couldn’t believe his baby was so close to being born. 

Sehun was washing his face with cold water when the bathroom door opened. He glanced briefly towards it when he didn’t hear more noise, stopping on his tracks when his eyes met Jongin’s.

Jongin was frozen as well, eyes widening as he realized they were alone in the bathroom. They just looked at each other for some silent minutes, before Sehun wiped his face with the sleeves of his grey sweater. The tanned boy opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly, unsure of how to act in front of Sehun.

Sehun just snorted quietly, walking past Jongin and out of the bathroom before the other had the chance to say his name. He didn’t want to remember Jongin’s voice or hear his stupid words. All he wanted from him was distance.

 

 

 

 

 

They were having lunch at their usual isolated table while Zitao talked about Luhan’s university and the fact that his boyfriend’s roommate was a total dick.

“I miss him so much, Sehunnie, you have no idea.” He whined between spoons of soup. “I miss cuddling Luhan!”

“Tsk, I hate these people so much.” Kyungsoo commented clicking his tongue when a girl gave Sehun a dirty look.

Sehun just shuddered still eating his apple in silence. Tao agreed silently with Kyungsoo, complaining about the fact that people couldn’t mind their own business.

“I met Jongin in a bathroom today.” Sehun blurted out, spiting an apple seed that got into his mouth.

“What?” Zitao asked surprised while Kyungsoo started at him with wide eyes.

“Did he hurt you?” Kyungsoo finally inquired.

“No, we didn’t even talk.” He explained. “I think he was trying to say something? I don’t know. Maybe he’s a little guilty after all, but whatever. I just walked past him. Just seeing his face makes me want to punch him. Uh, I hate that asshole.”

“Idem.” Kyungsoo said and Zitao nodded by his side.

“I’m thinking about dropping school off.” Sehun said and his friend’s eyes widened again.

“Are you trying to kill us today?” Tao squealed, placing a hand over his chest.

“What the fuck, Sehun?”

“I want to give full attention to her when she’s born and I can’t just leave her with my mom because she works almost all day.” Sehun stole Zitao’s apple while talking, biting it and taking his time to begin again. “I want to be by her side for everything, you know? And it’s not a big deal, I can apply to college later when she’s a bit older.”

“I think it _is_ a big deal, but I support your decision.” Kyungsoo said and Sehun flashed him a smile.

“Did you talk with your mom about it?” Zitao asked.

“Yeah, she was just like Soo. She didn’t like it, but agreed in the end.” Sehun giggled. “I’m so young yet. I can do whatever I want.”

“I have the feeling that you’ll be a horrible father.” Kyungsoo teased.

“Hey!” The younger protested. “I’m going to be the best father ever. I already am.”

The three of them laughed a bit before Sehun cleared his throat, bringing back the attention to him.

“To the good news.” He started smiling. “I’m arranging a little get together at my house this weekend. And you guys are supposed to bring presents for my girl.”

“Oh my god, yes!” Zitao jumped a bit on his seat, a little too much excited with the idea.

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun’s house was filled with family and friends.

People talked and ate little sandwiches and even if some of his relatives didn’t approve his pregnancy, Sehun was happy everyone was there. He chatted with lots of people, smiling brightly while telling stories about his daily routine.

Kyungsoo talked with his mother and Sehun smiled every time they turned their overly worried eyes at him. After a few minutes Sehun heard the doorbell ringing and was quick to open the door, smiling largely at the sight of Zitao and Luhan there.

“Come in, come in.” Sehun said, stepping out of the way for the couple.

Zitao hugged him carefully, shoving a big shopping bag on his hands. Sehun opened it eagerly, quickly looking at the various pastel baby clothes Zitao had bought.

“Oh my god, there’s so many things in here!” He exclaimed. “Thanks, Tao!”

Sehun hugged him once more, turning his attention to a slightly awkward Luhan.

“Hey, Luhan.” Sehun said with a smile. “I’m glad you came.”

“Yeah, university break started a little earlier so I’m back.” Luhan answered. “Here it is her present.”

Luhan handed him a little gift wrapping, which Sehun thanked with a large smile.

“You didn’t need to bring something.” He said politely, already opening the package.

“Of course I needed.”

It was a stuffed animal. A little cute deer with a huge face compared with the body. Sehun smiled again at Luhan, who smiled back.

“I love it, thanks.” He said. “I’m sure Taeyeon will love it too.”

It had taken a lot of time from him, but Sehun had finally decided his baby’s name. It was simple and beautiful, people always praising him for the choice.

The meeting continued smothery and eventually the four young boys went upstairs, Sehun eager to show his friends Taeyeon’s room. It was a guest room which Sehun transformed in his child’s room, buying new furniture and changing the decorations.

The soon to be bedroom was still void of furniture, paint cans and little portable ladders scattered across it. One wall was still an old white while the other three were recently painted in a comforting and warm yellow.

“I’m painting it.” Sehun said. “It’s nice, kind of relaxing.”

“You should be careful in those ladders.” Kyungsoo pointed out.

“Mom insists on painting the higher parts.” He explained.

“Yellow is a nice color.” Luhan commented.

“I’m thinking about doing some lavender bushes around the room.” Sehun began again. “Like she would be in a lavender field… Remember when I did that graffiti workshop?”

“You have something with lavender, right?” Zitao teased, knowing about his friend’s little obsession.

“What can I do?” Sehun shuddered. “It smells nice and it’s also cute.”

The four boys stayed in silence then, watching the multicolored sunset through the window. The orange was printed on the yellow walls, some spots of red and pink and purple. Sehun sighed silently on the chilly room, enjoying the calmness of the moment as well as the subtle movements inside of him.

 

 

 

 

 

“I can’t believe this is my last day in this fucked up school.” Sehun commented during lunch.

“I’m actually kind of jealous.” Zitao said.

“So you won’t come back after Christmas break?” Kyungsoo asked.

“No, thank god.” Sehun smiled. “I’ll be waiting my baby patiently.”

“Patiently?” Zitao began. “You whine all day about how you want her born already.”

“You can’t blame me.” Sehun answered, swallowing a mouthful of food. “I just want to hold her.”

“Technically…” Kyungsoo said smiling playfully. “You already are holding her.”

“ _In my arms_.” Sehun rolled his eyes.

“We’ll miss you.” Kyungsoo added, this time smiling genuinely all warm and affectionate.

“Yeah, school will suck without you.” Zitao said.

“I’ll miss you guys too.” Sehun smiled. “Are you going to visit me, aren’t you?”

“Of course.” The other two answered together.

 

 

 

 

 

Oh Taeyeon was born in February 21th.  

The labor was difficult but Sehun didn’t feel any of it, too anesthetized to care. His mom held his hand the entire time, whispering encouraging words though she was the one with tears in her eyes.

Sehun cried too. He cried when a nurse brought Taeyeon to him and he was able to hold her for the first time. Silent tears were in his eyes as he watched the girl sleeping peacefully while caressing the few dark hair over her head. She was so tiny and delicate, Sehun never wanted to loosen his hold on her.

“I love you so much, Taeyeon.” He whispered to her, kissing tenderly her forehead. “So, so much.”


	2. Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, i wasn't expecting this attention to my fic. Thank you so much! Your attention made my days, seriously <3
> 
> I hope you guys like the second part as well! (it's bigger than part one, around 12k)

Three years later Sehun was pretty satisfied with his life.

His daily routine was simple. He would stay at home with Taeyeon, playing with her and reading books for her and watching animation movies together since the girl still didn’t go to kindergarten. And at night, he would collapse on his bed, sleeping peacefully because of the exhaustion during the day. Sometimes Taeyeon slept with him and Sehun hugged her small body, Taeyeon’s face buried on his chest.

On weekends, they went on different places, sometimes going to the zoo or to the amusement park. Sehun even went to museums with her, talking about the contemporary sculptures and the different kinds of brushes painters used. Sehun always wanted to be an art major.

Currently, Sehun was preparing lunch for him and Taeyeon, while his daughter played with Vivi, their little white puppy. She would squeak every time the dog licked her face, laughing cutely afterwards. And Sehun would smile at the scene from time to time, sharing his attention between the girl and the food he prepared.

When he was done he turned off the stove, approaching Taeyeon and kneeling by her side.

“Lunch is ready.” He said. “Let’s wash your hands to eat?”

Taeyeon smiled and jumped in Sehun’s arms that were quick to embrace her. Vivi watched the two with confusion, as if sad that he lost his companion. Sehun headed to the bathroom with Taeyeon in his arms, while the girl talked about their puppy animatedly.

“What will we have for lunch, daddy?” She asked as Sehun spread soap in her tiny hands.

“Kimchi spaghetti.” He answered.

“Yaay!” Taeyeon cheered happily. “I love it.”

“I know.” Sehun smiled unconsciously. “Kyungsoo taught me how to do it, but I don’t know if it will be just as good, ok? So be nice with me.”

“Ok, daddy.” The girl chirped. “When will oppa visit us, though? I miss him!”

“I don’t know, Taeyeon.” Sehun said, opening the tap. “But I guess soon. During winter break he will be back from university.”

“That’s nice. I miss Kyungsoo-oppa!” She repeated. “And Taozi too!”

“Sometimes I have the feeling that you love them more than me.” Sehun fake pouted while drying Taeyeon’s hands in the fluffy towel.

“No, daddy!” She protested. “I could never love someone more than you.”

Sehun laughed and kissed her cheek, finally leaving the bathroom and going back to the kitchen.

“I’m glad. I love you so much too, ok?” He answered, placing Taeyeon on her special chair, the one with pink bunnies draw on it. Sehun ruffled her hair, sitting on the other side of the table. “Now let’s eat before the spaghetti gets cold.”

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo arrived on a cold and quiet Saturday by the end of November.

Sehun and Taeyeon were watching one of the Studio Ghibli movies, the girl sat in Sehun’s lap as a large and warm blanket covered them. The pair sipped recently made hot chocolate, the smell of cinnamon contrasting with the smell of snow that fell outside.

They were halfway through ‘The cat returns’ when the doorbell rang. Sehun frowned, placing a concentrated Taeyeon on the couch so that he could answer the door. He walked to the door lazily, asking himself who it was since his mother only came back at night.

He opened it and a bright smile formed on his lips. Kyungsoo stood there smiling as well and they hugged each with force, missing each other for months.

“You should have told me you were coming.” Sehun said, making space for Kyungsoo to enter the house.

“I decided to make a surprise.” He grinned.

“You sure did.” Sehun answered. “Hey, sweetie, look who’s here.”

Taeyeon turned her little body on the couch, locking eyes with Kyungsoo. She squealed and jumped off the couch, running towards him, who picked her up easily.

“Kyungsoo-oppa!” She exclaimed. “I didn’t know you were coming. Why didn’t you tell me, daddy?”

“I didn’t know either.”

“I decided to make a little surprise for this little girl.” Kyungsoo repeated for the girl. “You are growing so fast, though.”

“Yeah, I’ll be a big girl soon!” She said brightly. “I’ll be as tall as daddy!”

“No, you can’t be taller than me, Taeyeon.” Kyungsoo protested and the girl hid her face on the crook of his neck, giggling softly. Sehun smiled at them.

“Do you want a mug of hot chocolate, Soo?” Sehun asked as his friend sat on the couch with the Taeyeon.

“Yes, thanks.”

As Sehun entered the kitchen he heard Taeyeon talking about the movie with Kyungsoo, explaining about the cats’ kingdom enthusiastically. He smiled at the cuteness of his daughter as he started preparing another mug of hot chocolate.

“Here” Sehun said, handing Kyungsoo his drink. “Did Tao come back too?”

Kyungsoo shook his head negatively, sipping quietly the hot chocolate. Taeyeon had her attention back on the movie, leaving the two boys talking between them.

“He’ll be back in a week or so.” Kyungsoo explained. “He had to stay there because of some supplemental test.”

“I see.” Sehun nodded, sipping his own mug. “So, how’s university?”

“It’s good.” Kyungsoo shuddered. “My new roommate is nice. I told you about him, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you thinking about applying for college?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I don’t know.” Sehun answered, briefly glancing at Taeyeon. “She’ll start kindergarten next year, so maybe I will. Obviously, for the local university.”

“Of course.” Kyungsoo agreed.

The fell in a comfortable silence then, watching the rest of the movie with Taeyeon and laughing at her silly remarks about the plot. They finished their hot chocolates and the snow outside covered the streets, however not falling anymore.

“Will you stay for dinner, oppa?” Taeyeon asked Kyungsoo, beaming in the couch.

“I’m sorry, Taeyeon, but I can’t.” Kyungsoo explained, and Taeyeon’s expression got sad. “My parents want me to have dinner with them, you see? But I promise I’ll have dinner with you as soon as possible. Deal?”

Kyungsoo held his pinky up, and Taeyeon smiled again, curling her own tiny pinky with Kyungsoo’s.

“Deal.”

 

 

 

 

 

It was nearing Christmas and Sehun was placing the last ornaments on their Christmas tree as his mother arrived home.

“Hey.” He greeted her. “How was work?”

“Tiring.” The woman sighed, sitting on the couch. “Have you made dinner?”

“Yes, it just needs to be heated.” Sehun said. “You want me to heat it for you?”

“Yes, thanks.” She smiled. “I love you.”

Sehun chucked as he made his way to the kitchen, preparing a plate of food for his mother as she liked it. He put the plate in the microwave, grabbing some wine for her as well. When he was done, Sehun headed back to the living room, placing the warm plate on his mom’s lap and the wine above a little table.

“Hum, this smells nice.” She hummed, shoving a mouthful of food in her mouth.

“Well, after years of cooking I had to get better eventually.” He smiled.

“Where’s Taeyeon?” The woman asked then, sipping the red wine.

“She got tired when we were decorating the Christmas tree and decided to take a nap.” He explained.

“Can I ask you for another favor, honey?” She inquired looking a bit unsure.

“Anything for you, mom.” He answered.

“Can you go to the supermarket now?” She began. “I mean, I need to start preparing dinner for your grandfathers. They’ll come over tomorrow.”

“So I need to go now?”

“Either now or tomorrow morning.”

“I’ll go now.” Sehun got up from the couch. “You know I hate waking up early.”

“I’ll text you the ingredients.” She said with a smile, searching for her phone inside her bag.

“Ok.” Sehun answered, walking to the stairs. “I’ll grab a coat and check on Taeyeon real quick.”

Sehun climbed the stairs quickly, opening Taeyeon’s door quietly. Her bedside lamp was turned on, lighting the room up vaguely. The girl, that was sleeping earlier, now sat on the bed playing with stuffed toys: Luhan’s deer and Kyungsoo’s penguin. Sehun smiled and opened the door wider, entering the room.

“Hey, daddy!” She smiled, noticing Sehun’s presence.

“Hey, sweetie.” He answered, ruffling her dark hair and kneeling by her bed. “Grandma asked me to go to the supermarket. Daddy will be home soon, ok?”

“Can I go with you?” She asked, placing her toys aside.

“Won’t you be tired?”

“No, daddy.” She said cutely. “I already took my nap, so I’m fine now.”

“Ok, so let’s get you dressed properly.” Sehun got up and walked to the girl’s wardrobe, choosing comfortable and warm clothes for her.

After Taeyeon was dressed in cute clothes and a cat beanie, Sehun went to his room, grabbing a coat and his wallet. On the first floor, his mom gave him the car’s key and Taeyeon gave the woman a quick kiss, following Sehun to the garage then.

The drive to the supermarket was quick, Taeyeon singing the songs that played on the car’s radio. She jumped on her car seat and Sehun kept glancing at her through the mirror.

Sehun parked the car in the almost empty parking lot, getting out of the car and picking Taeyeon up from the back seat. They entered the supermarket, the artificial lights too strong for Sehun’s liking. He got a shopping cart and began getting the things his mom asked, Taeyeon still in his arms.

They chatted lightly and Taeyeon asked for gummy bears, sleeping against his shoulder after a while. Sehun just smiled at his daughter’s stubbornness about coming with him and tried not to wake her up with brusque movements.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin walked through the supermarket aisles, throwing in his basket the things he needed back home for dinner. He had come back from university that very same day and his mother was so ecstatic about it, deciding to prepare a family dinner in the last second.

And Jongin was the one supposed to buy the ingredients. Even if he had driven for hours and was exhausted.

Turning right, heading to where the chickens were stocked in refrigerators, Jongin stopped on his tracks when he realized who was in the supermarket as well.

Sehun stood in front of a refrigerator analyzing two brands of a specific meat while holding a sleeping girl with his left arm. Jongin’s stomach churned when reality knocked him with full force and he realized that that was his daughter. Guilt flashed through his whole body while he watched the pair from afar.

He contemplated turning around and leaving before Sehun acknowledged his presence, but Jongin stood there, unmoving. But as Sehun glanced lovingly at the girl, Jongin felt jealousy in the pit of his stomach. Jealousy because Sehun was strong enough to deal with an early pregnancy when Jongin was too scared to face it. But he felt mostly guilty. Guilty for leaving the other boy alone when he mostly needed and for being an asshole all those years ago.

Swallowing his lack of courage, Jongin walked in Sehun’s direction, stopping behind the other as he searched for right words. It seemed as if there was none. He just wanted to fix things with Sehun.

“Hey.” He simply said.

Sehun turned around and dropped the package of meat he was holding to the floor. He couldn’t believe Kim Jongin was standing in front of him again, his eyes full of uncertainty. He looked a lot like his younger self, although his hair was now grey and pulled back. Sehun didn’t have the urge to punch him anymore, but he still wanted to be away from the older. He tightened his hold on Taeyeon unconsciously.

As Sehun was at a loss of words, Jongin took his time observing the changes in the other. Sehun’s shoulders seemed broader and he was taller as well. He was as thin and beautiful as three years ago, but his face held some maturity Jongin couldn’t recognize. The girl that slept against his shoulder looked a lot like him. Her skin was pale and her nose high, like Sehun’s. Her dark and short hair was under a cat beanie.

Jongin swallowed dryly, kneeled on the floor and grabbed the package of meat, handing it to Sehun again. Sehun took it back harshly, throwing it inside of his cart.

“How are you?” Jongin asked, knowing that Sehun could walk again any time.

“I’m fine.” Sehun answered.

“What’s her name?” Jongin dumbly asked, looking away from Sehun’s and down at his hands.

“You want to know that now?” He shot back.

“Sehun…”

“Don’t ‘Sehun’ me.” He interrupted the other. “What do you want, Kai?”

Jongin flinched at the use of his high school nickname, trying to voice his thoughts and his guilt.

“What?” Sehun continued. “People stopped calling you that? Is your kingdom broken?”

“I know I deserve it and you probably still hate me but-“ He tried.

“I don’t hate you, Kai.” Sehun sighed. “I would have to care about you to hate you.”

“Can I hold her?” Jongin tried, hoping that the lack of hate would help him. But Sehun just snorted.

“No, you can’t.”

“She’s my daughter too, Sehun.” He tried once more.

“Oh, now you are pulling that card?” Sehun said sarcastically, making it clear that his voice wasn’t raised in volume. “You seriously don’t think, do you? I thought you made clear that you didn’t care. What were the words? Something about how I was the one carrying that shit, so the problem was totally mine.”

Jongin was speechless, shame printed on his face at his previous words. Sehun laughed dryly a bit before continuing.

“It’s funny, you said that she would be the worst thing happening to me…” Sehun looked at the sleeping Taeyeon. “But, turns out, she is the best thing in my life.”

That was when Taeyeon stirred in her sleep, moving a bit in Sehun’s hold. Sehun shifted his attention to her when the girl rubbed her eyes and blinked several times, vision adjusting to the bright lights. Jongin watched as her eyes settled on him and there was only confusion in her big and childlike brown eyes.

“Who’s this, daddy?” She asked to Sehun, yawning.

“Just a colleague from daddy’s high school.” Sehun answered, brushing the hair that fell over her eyes. Taeyeon nodded sleepily.

“Hum, it’s nice to meet you.” She said out of costume, Sehun always teaching her how to be a polite girl. “Daddy, can we go home?”

“Yes, muffin.” Sehun answered, calling her by the cute nickname. The girl smiled, getting comfortable against his shoulder once more. “We are going home now.”

As Sehun turned to leave, Jongin spoke again.

“Sehun, I’m sorry.” He said simply. “For everything.”

“I think it’s a bit late for you to say that.”

And Sehun left, walking away calmly. Jongin watched his back in silence as well as the little cat ears on the girl’s beanie. A wave of different emotions settled in his body and he stood in the middle of the supermarket, thinking about everything and anything.

Jongin regretted so much throwing away something so precious in favor of something as ephemeral and superficial as appearances during high school.

 

 

 

 

 

“I met that asshole of a father today at the supermarket.” Sehun said through the phone that night. His room was dark, Sehun moving under the covers while remembering his encounter with Jongin.

“Wait” Zitao paused. “You mean Jongin?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck.” He cursed. “What happened?”

“I think he’s feeling guilty?” Sehun began, messing his hair and sighing. “I mean, he apologized and all but he’s still kind of an idiot? And he wanted to know about Taeyeon and fucking hold her but I can’t just give things to him this easily, you know what I mean? And yes, I know that Taeyeon will eventually want to meet her other dad but, hell, I’m so confused and I don’t know what to do.”

“Wow, there’s a hurricane going on inside your head.” Zitao teased.

“Try having a baby, Tao.” Sehun replied.

“Maybe one day.” The other answered. “Ok, let’s get back on track. So what are you going to do about Jongin?”

“I don’t have a clue, seriously.” Sehun said. “I didn’t expect to meet him so soon… And in a fucking supermarket on top of that. How come I’m so unlucky?”

‘Well, I think you shouldn’t worry about Jongin.” Zitao reassured. “He goes to the same university that Soo and I go, so by the end of the break he will go back and you won’t worry about meeting him anymore.”

“Yeah, I hope so.” Sehun answered.

“Just try to avoid him for now.” Zitao yawned. “It’s late, Sehunnie. I’m going to bed, ok? Tomorrow morning I’ll finish my Christmas shopping. I still have to buy something for Taeyeon.”

“Don’t forget about my present too.” Sehun warned playfully.

“You wish.”

“Goodnight, you shitty friend.”

“You love me.” Zitao shot back. “Goodnight, Sehunnie!”

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun met Jongin again in the middle of January.

He was hanging out with Zitao in a cafeteria after watching the new Disney movie in the cinema with Taeyeon, the girl sitting by Sehun’s side and enjoying her large hot chocolate while the two friends chatted lightly. It was a nice afternoon, the chilly air made the warm cafeteria more comfortable and the constant sound of people talking made everything a little bit more lively.

Sehun took a sip of his warm tea when Jongin stopped by their table, an unsure smile on his lips. And he choked on his drink, almost spitting it right at Tao’s face. Zitao was speechless, eyes wide as he blinked several times, as if Jongin wasn’t really there. Sehun wished he wasn’t. Taeyeon, on the other hand, smiled politely to Jongin, being the first one to talk.

“Oh, you are daddy’s colleague from high school!” Taeyeon’s memory proved to be awesome. Jongin smiled in amusement in her direction, turning his eyes to Sehun once more.

“Can I sit with you guys?” He asked, pointing to the chair by Zitao’s side with his free hand.

Sehun gulped, knowing that it would be strange if he suddenly shouted at Jongin to leave. And, on top of that, Sehun didn’t want to leave the wrong impression on Taeyeon.

“Yeah, ok.” He answered nonchalantly. “Sit down.”

Jongin was quick to sit down, placing his cup of coffee over the table. The three males stayed in an uncomfortable silence, Jongin starring at his lap while Sehun and Zitao exchanged silent and subtle glances between each other. But Taeyeon was having none of that.

“So” She began, taking her attention away from the hot chocolate. “What’s your name, daddy’s colleague?”

“I’m Jongin.” Said man answered, glad that the girl broke the awkwardness installed on the table.

“Can I call you Jonginnie then?” Taeyeon asked, smiling brightly.

“Yes.” Jongin replied, smiling as well. “What about your name, though?”

Sehun watched the conversation with slightly clenched teeth, baring his fists under the table. It just pissed him off that Taeyeon had that bright personality, opening herself so easily for Jongin. And it seemed so unfair, after everything, every harsh word from the other.

“I’m Taeyeon.” She answered instantly, pointing to Tao afterwards. “And that’s Taozi! And this is daddy!” Taeyeon hugged his arm, pressing her face cutely against it.

“Yeah, I know.” Jongin said, sipping his coffee.

Their eyes met over the table and Sehun held his stare until Jongin glanced away. That stare meant so many things and Sehun sighed, knowing he had to talk with Jongin about them sooner or later.

“Hey, sweetie.” He called Taeyeon’s attention. “Why don’t you choose something for you to eat over there?”

“Can I?” Taeyeon asked with dreamy eyes and Sehun laughed, messing her bangs a bit.

“Of course you can, muffin.” He answered, placing a peck on her cheek. He gave Zitao a look that had the boy standing up and announcing.

“I think I’ll grab something for me as well.”

Zitao grabbed Taeyeon’s tiny hand on his, walking over to the counter and leaving Sehun and Jongin by themselves. Sehun sighed again, messing his own hair before starting.

“You know you can’t just show up in our lives like this, out of the blue.” Sehun said.

“I’m trying to make things right for once.” Jongin replied a bit exasperated.

“You realize that it’s hard for me to open up for you, right?” He continued, leaning back on his seat.

“I know and I understand.” Jongin began. “And I know that an apology won’t erase the things I said and done in the past, god, it would be so simple. But I want to spend more time with you and her, if you allow me. I- I already missed so many things…”

He trailed off and Sehun starred deep in Jongin’s eyes. There were many emotions there and Sehun realized the honesty in them. But Jongin still reminded him too much of Kai, Sehun was still able to see the teenager there and that scared him. That made Sehun defensive again. He was about to answer Jongin when Taeyeon sat by his side again, placing a little plate over the table with a muffin in the center of it. Sehun swallowed the words back.

“What did you get, sweetie?” Sehun asked.

“It’s an orange muffin with tiny pieces of chocolate inside it.” Taeyeon answered, before biting her muffin eagerly. Sehun smiled sweetly at her.

“So, Jongin…” The name sounded bitter on his tongue as he attempted to small talk for the sake of his daughter. “What’s your major in college?”

“In fact, I have a double major.” Jongin explained. “I’m majoring in architecture because of the family business as well as in dance.”

“Are you going back by the end of the winter break?” Sehun continued, trying not to sound so hopeful about the idea of Jongin leaving.

“Actually, no.” Jongin rubbed his nape and Sehun starred at him in confusion. “I’m transferring to the local university.”

Zitao looked at him with sorry eyes and Sehun tried to suppress his deep groan. He knew that it would be so difficult to avoid Jongin then, and even if the man was not the asshole he met in high school, Sehun still wanted him away.

“Hum, this muffin was good.” Taeyeon said, glancing at her now empty plate. “Thanks, daddy!”

“Anything for my muffin!” Sehun took Taeyeon from her seat and placed her on his lap, tickling her sides as the girl giggled softly.

“Daddy, you’re so cheesy!” She squealed.

Sehun stopped tickling her but Taeyeon remained on his lap, kicking her legs back and forth in the air.

“Hey, Jonginnie!” She began. “Do you know how many years I’ll complete next month?”

“No.” Jongin faked ignorance. “How many?”

“I’ll be four.” Taeyeon answered proudly, showing a four in the air with her little hands. And in the next second, the girl covered her mouth as if she had discovered something tremendous. “Daddy! Jonginnie should come to my birthday party, don’t you think?”

“If you want, sweetie.” Sehun replied dryly.

“So you’re invited, Jonginnie!” She said brightly. “February 21th, ok?”

“I’ll be there.”

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun ran around the house, trying to serve well all the guests. They were mostly family and friends of Sehun and his mother as Taeyeon still didn’t go to kindergarten and because of that didn’t have her school friends. The girl played with their neighbor’s son, though, a little boy around her age.

He was about to go back to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Sehun walked to the door, opening it with an empty tray of food on his other hand. Jongin stood there, holding a package wrapped in a pink gift wrap.

“Come in.” Sehun said, stepping aside to let Jongin in.

“Uh, thanks.” Jongin answered, entering the house.

“You can hang your coat there.” Sehun instructed, pointing to a hanger in the living room.

Jongin nodded and Sehun made his way to the kitchen, opening the oven and taking the board of food away from there. To his surprise, as he arranged the food over the tray, Jongin entered the kitchen, still hugging his present and looking awkward. But before either of them could say anything, Sehun’s mother got into the kitchen.

“Sehun, could you get more wine for your grandpa? He’s-“ She began but interrupted herself when she saw Jongin.

“Yes, I’ll grab it.” Sehun answered, watching as Jongin became smaller and smaller under the woman’s glare.

She left the kitchen without another word, nodding to Sehun and keeping the place silent and awkward.

“Is she your mom?” Jongin asked, his voice still small.

“Yes.” Sehun simply said.

“I thought she was going to beat me up.” Jongin continued and by his tone, he wasn’t joking.

“She is a discreet woman, she wouldn’t do it during Taeyeon’s birthday.” He shuddered.

“I can tell she hates me, though.”

“What did you expect?” Sehun inquired a bit harsh. “You are the guy that left her son when he was pregnant. Of course she hates you.”

Jongin averted Sehun’s eyes, looking at the floor.

“You want something to drink?” Sehun offered.

“No, thank you.” Jongin said, his head still turned down.

“Do you want to give your present to Taeyeon?” Sehun asked, picking the tray from the counter. Jongin looked up and nodded quickly. “I’ll just leave this over the table and I’ll show you her room.”

The two men got to the second floor with no words exchanged between them, Sehun showing the way and Jongin following him around. Sehun opened Taeyeon’s door when they reached it, finding his daughter sitting on the floor and playing with the boy while sharing her new toys.

“Hey, sweetie.” He called, entering the room. “Jongin came here to give you your present.”

“Jonginnie!” She squealed, getting up from the floor.

“Hey, birthday girl.” Jongin smiled, kneeling by Taeyeon’s side and handling the package. “I hope you’ll like it.”

“Thank you!” Taeyeon said as she ripped the paper wrap eagerly.

Jongin’s present was a simple lilac dress, white clouds spread in it. Taeyeon smiled largely while looking at the dress, jumping in Jongin’s arms afterwards for a hug. Sehun watched the way Jongin hugged her back, pressing his face over her dark hair and sniffing it for long seconds. Taeyeon stepped back, smiling the whole time.

“I loved it.” She said. “Thanks, Jonginnie!”

“You’re welcome.” Jongin answered, standing up as Taeyeon turned her attention back to her friend.

Jongin made his way to the door, stopping in front of Sehun and clutching the fabric of his grey turtleneck.

“Can I talk to you?” Jongin whispered.

“Uh… yes.” He answered, leaving the room. “Let’s go to my room.”

Sehun closed the door after Jongin entered the room, making the place uncomfortably silent. They exchanged glances, but Sehun waited till Jongin started talking. 

“I wanted to apologize properly.” Jongin began. “I know it’s late and I know this doesn’t change anything but I want to gain your trust. So I’m sorry.”

Jongin bowed politely and Sehun starred at him, unsure of what he wanted to say.

“Do your family know about her?” He decided to ask and Jongin stood up again, looking at him with wide eyes. Sehun waited for an answer but Jongin kept silent. “I’ll take that as a ‘no’. See, Jongin? You do everything backwards! Your family doesn’t even know you have a daughter for four fucking years and you are trying to gain my trust if you’re not even capable of telling them? What made you show up now, in the first place? When you didn’t care about me or her for years…”

“I was scared!” Jongin shot back. “We were sixteen and you were pregnant and I was fucking scared. I wasn’t able to deal with that!”

“Oh, so you were scared?” Sehun raised his voice. “You don’t have a clue about how it was… Everybody talked as if they knew how it was to carry a baby at that time. But no one knew! People judged and pointed at me but you were the one scared?”

“I bet it was difficult for you, Sehun-“ Jongin tried but Sehun interrupted him.

“It was so fucking difficult!” He shouted. “And now you suddenly show up expecting to gain everything with a simple ‘I’m sorry’?”

“I never said I expected to gain everything easily!”

“Do you know how hard is it for me to see her opening up for you like that?” Sehun asked exasperated. “I know that she will want to eventually meet her other dad, but she doesn’t have a clue about anything that happened, about the things you said… And the way that she treats you seems so unfair. You never deserved any of that sweetness.”

“Looking at her makes me want to cry.” The other admitted quietly. “And go back in time and change everything. She’s so precious and I want to treasure her just like you do. I don’t want to take her away from you, Sehun, if that what’s you are afraid of. I’m just trying to finally be the dad I never was.”

Sehun starred at Jongin in silence, the sunset lighting his face up without uniformity. He digested Jongin’s words slowly, trying to even his breath after the little argument.

“I’m not asking too much, Sehun.” Jongin continued. “Maybe when you are going to the mall or to a park with her, you can call me.”

Sehun was about to answer when the door opened, revealing Zitao.

“Sehunnie, your mom asked where…” But he interrupted himself when he saw Jongin standing in the room as well, biting on his bottom lip anxiously. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No, Tao.” Sehun answered. “We are done here.”

“Oh, okay.” Zitao nodded. “She asked where the candles are.”

“Tell her they are in the cutlery drawer.” Sehun instructed.

“Thanks, Sehunnie.” Zitao said, closing the door and leaving. Sehun put his hand over the doorknob, pausing before opening the door.

“That’s something I always asked myself.” He said.

“What is it?” Jongin inquired.

“Why did you fuck me back in high school?” Sehun blurted out before he put a filter on his mouth.

He looked over his shoulder when Jongin didn’t answer and the sight he got surprised him. Jongin averted his eyes, looking a bit embarrassed. Well, that was new.

“I actually had kind of a crush on you?” He answered and Sehun raised his eyebrows, unbelieving. “But I never approached you because our worlds seemed so different back then. And during that party I saw a chance to get you.”

“Why were you so afraid I would want to date you, though? If you had a crush on me.” Sehun asked, replaying the conversation they had more than four years ago.

“I think it was the whole playboy aura speaking louder than myself.”

“Don’t let ‘Kai’ control you anymore, ok?” Sehun said, finally opening the door. “I prefer Jongin.”

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun fixed his hair in front of the living room’s mirror, placing some bangs on their right places. It was his birthday and he and Taeyeon were going to grab some bubble tea downtown, renting bikes afterwards to ride at the park.

Just as he was going upstairs, though, the doorbell rang. Sehun furrowed his brows confused but headed to the door. Jongin stood there, alternating his weight between one leg and the other. His hands were behind his back and his expression screamed uncertainty.

“I told them. My family.” Jongin said. “My mom is sad and my dad is pissed. My sisters are especially mad at me.”

“They have a good reason.” Sehun answered, leaning against the door. When he saw Jongin’s shocked face because of his comment, Sehun just laughed. “I’m joking. And on a good mood today.”

“Oh, okay.” He sighed, unsure of what to say.

“So.” Sehun began after moments of silence. “Taeyeon and I were going to grab some bubble tea now. You want to tag along?”

Jongin nodded eagerly and Sehun instructed him to enter the house and wait in the living room for a bit. It wasn’t long before Sehun was back, Taeyeon in his arms. The girl squealed happily when she saw Jongin in the leaving room, asking if he was going out with them. And Sehun was the one that answered yes.

They walked calmly down the sidewalks. Even if they didn’t live too close to downtown, Sehun wanted to go by foot, claiming that the spring breeze calmed him down. Taeyeon talked about everything, from the birds to the flowers, as she walked between the two men, wearing a dress filled with daisies.

“Today is daddy’s birthday!” She exclaimed while jumping a little. “I’m so happy!”

“Wait. Is it your birthday?” Jongin asked startled. Sehun nodded amused, fighting against the smile that tried to form on his lips. “You should have told me, I would get you something.”

“No need.” Sehun shook his head. “I don’t really care about it. I just like to have bubble tea with Taeyeon.”

“Daddy gets sad if I don’t give him a ‘happy birthday’ right after midnight, though.” Taeyeon said.

“Hey!” He protested, picking her up from the floor. “You are not supposed to spill this information!”

Taeyeon just giggled and Jongin smiled by their side. A soft and warm wind hit them, messing lightly their hairstyles. Jongin watched as Sehun put Taeyeon back on the floor, rounding the corner.

“Happy birthday.” Jongin mumbled to Sehun, earning a small smile.

More minutes of walking and they entered a cozy looking bubble tea shop, pastel colors decorating it cutely. The three asked for their drinks and when Sehun took out his wallet, Jongin stopped him, placing his hand over Sehun’s.

“It’s your birthday, let me pay for this.”

They left the shop, walking to the park then. By the time they arrived, their cups were already empty and the three of them threw the plastic cups away in trash cans. Jongin insisted again on paying for the bicycle rent as well, Taeyeon choosing a little blue bicycle as Sehun and Jongin getting the adults’ plain black.

The two men rode their bikes in a low velocity, staying behind Taeyeon and keeping an eye on her. The trees gave them nice shadows and the breeze was warm and Sehun just felt nice.

“Ok, there was one time during pregnancy that I could only have bubble tea.” Sehun told Jongin. “And peaches. If I tried to eat something else, _bleh_ , I would throw up.”

“Tell me more things about it.” Jongin requested amused.

“I got sentimental a lot?” Sehun said. “I cried over such stupid things. And I talked to her about my day. I ate a lot and also liked to take long showers. Sometimes, I would wake up at like four in the morning with some new desire. And it was so good when I fulfilled it! It was also difficult, but my mom and Tao and Soo were there.”

“I’m sorry.” Jongin blurted out.

“I didn’t mean to say that, it spilled.” Sehun laughed awkwardly. “And yeah, you have a lot of apologizing to do but you don’t have to do it all the time. It ruins the mood.”

Jongin nodded and glanced forward. They stayed in silence, just watching Taeyeon ahead of them, riding her bike gracefully.

“What about you?” Sehun started again. “How’s college?”

“Nice but also tiring.” He answered. “I actually wanted to major just in dance but my father wanted me to do something more _useful_. So that’s why I’m actually killing myself with a double major.”

“That sucks.” Sehun said and Jongin nodded.

“What about you, though?” Jongin threw the question back. “Are you thinking about getting into college?”

“Yeah, Taeyeon will start kindergarten soon and I’ll have some free time.” He explained. “I’m actually so afraid. My whole routine is her, I don’t know if I’ll be able to watch her leave like this.”

“It’s just kindergarten, Sehun.” The other said.

“It’s such a big step!” Sehun disagreed and Jongin laughed loudly.

“What will you major in once you get into college?” Jongin inquired.

“Visual arts.” Sehun answered in a beat. “It’s the only thing I ever wanted.”

“You’ll get there eventually.” Jongin smiled at the other.

 

 

 

 

 

“Thanks, Sehun. I really enjoyed today.” Jongin said to the other once they were in front of Sehun’s house again. Taeyeon was already inside, playing with Vivi. “And happy birthday.”

“Thanks.” He answered simply, unsure of what to say.

“We can do this more often.” Jongin suggested.

“We’ll see.”

They stayed in silence them, exchanging glances and then diverting their eyes. Jongin cleared his throat once and twice, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

“I think I’ll go now.” He said awkwardly.

“Do you want to come in and eat something?” Sehun invited, not really knowing why he did it.

“No, I…” Jongin began. “I’ll go back home and… and I’ll try to solve things with my family.”

“Ok.” He nodded. “Bye, Jongin.”

“Bye, Sehun.”

 

 

 

 

 

“My family wants to meet you and Taeyeon.” Jongin said over the phone a week later after Sehun’s birthday.

“Wait. How did you get my phone number?” Sehun asked instead.

“Baekhyun gave me Zitao’s number. And then I managed to get yours out of him after saying that it was important and about Taeyeon.” He explained. “So… Can you come over by the weekend? I can pick you two up if you want since-“

“No.”

“What?”

“No, I can’t come over by the weekend.” Sehun said, messing his hair and sighing. “Or any day soon. Your family can’t meet me or Taeyeon yet, because Taeyeon still doesn’t know that you are her father. I’m not ready to tell this to her yet. And I don’t know if I’ll be ready soon… I’m sure that someone will spill the truth to Taeyeon if I go there and this isn’t how I want her to know.”

“Oh.” Jongin paused. “Ok, I- I understand.”

“So they’ll have to wait a little longer.” Sehun concluded. “I’m sorry, Jongin. I just can’t risk this. I hope your family will understand.”

“I’m sure they will.” Jongin replied with a small voice. Then he laughed awkwardly and attempted a joke. “I’ll be murdered again for being an asshole but they already love you. My nonnas remembered about you in high school and now they want to protect you from me.”

Sehun giggled a bit.

“I have some college stuff to do now, Sehun.” Jongin continued. “I’ll go now.”

“Ok, bye Jongin.” Sehun said and the line went dead. Sehun starred at his phone for a while, saving Jongin’s number after pondering a bit about it.

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun paced around his room, throwing some of his clothes inside a small suitcase. When he was done, Sehun double checked everything, making sure that he wasn’t forgetting anything.

He wiped the sweat in his forehead with the hem of his shirt and sighed, finally closing the suitcase. Summer was now on full swing and Sehun had decided to enjoy a nice weekend at the beach with Taeyeon.

Before leaving his room to pack Taeyeon’s things, though, Sehun paused, felling the weight of his phone on his back pocket. He grabbed it and unlocked it, studying his contacts list with apprehension.

“Fuck it.” Sehun whispered, pressing the phone against his ear.

Jongin picked up after the third ring.

“Sehun?” Jongin asked. A pause. “Hey.” He said, smiley.

“Uh, hey." Sehun replied dumbly. He didn’t know how to voice his thoughts to Jongin, already regretting calling the other.

“So, what is the purpose of the call?” Jongin inquired casually.

“Hum… It’s just-“ He cleared his throat. “I’m going to the beach with Taeyeon for the weekend. I- I was wondering if you wanted to go with us, if you’re not busy or something.”

“Yeah, I want to!” Jongin replied quickly and Sehun heard several harsh noises on the other side.

“You have one hour to get to my house.” Sehun said. “Or else I’m leaving you behind.”

“Ok, I can be quicker.” Jongin answered and Sehun snorted, ending the call and heading to Taeyeon’s room to pack her things as well.

Indeed, Jongin showed up on his door about forty minutes later, a large backpack on his shoulders and a bright smile on his lips. He and Sehun packed the three bags in the trunk while Taeyeon giggled and danced around them, singing and hugging a stuffed dolphin. Sehun went inside the house again, grabbing lots of snacks to eat on the way.

Sehun tucked Taeyeon safely in her car seat in the back, going for the driver’s seat as Jongin already waited in the passenger seat. The trip was calm, road trip songs playing on the car’s radio while the three of them talked lightly.

“I can drive a little for you, if you are tired.” Jongin offered halfway to the beach.

“Nah, I’m good.” Sehun replied, eyes shifting quickly to Jongin and focusing again on the road.

The little beach town was warm and humid, the air reminded too much of salty water and hot sand. Sehun drove patiently through the streets, looking for the right hotel as Taeyeon gaped on the back seat. It was her first time going to the beach since Sehun was always too much of an overprotective and scared parent to bring her. He smiled every time Taeyeon commented about something, her little fingers pressing against the car’s window.

The hotel Sehun reserved was a small and cozy looking place, the walls painted in a light blue. It was also near the beach and the relaxing sound of wave after wave was constant. Sehun’s smiled faded as he parked the car, though, when he remembered something utterly important.

“Shit.” He cursed, clasping his hands over his mouth and looking quickly to Taeyeon on the back seat. Luckily, the girl was too mesmerized by everything to pay attention. “I only booked one room.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Jongin answered smiling. “I’m sure that there are vacant rooms.”

“I’m sorry.” Sehun apologized, turning the car off. “I kind of invited you in the last moment.”

“Don’t apologize, remember?” He grinned. “It ruins the mood. I forgot to thank you, though.”

“I’m such a good person…” Sehun teased. “What did you do to deserve someone like me?”

“I don’t know it either.” Jongin winked and Sehun laughed genuinely, shoving the other without too much force.

“Daddy!!” Taeyeon whined. “Will you just keep talking with Jonginnie or are we going to the beach?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Sehun answered, opening the door. He took Taeyeon from her seat and poked her nose with his index finger. “You’re such a bossy girl.”

“I bet she got it from you.” Jongin teased, leaving the car as well. Sehun just rolled his eyes at Jongin’s comment.

Once inside the hotel, they found out that actually, there wasn’t any vacant room, the man behind the counter smiling apologetically at Jongin as he answered him.

“I’m sorry, sir.” He began. “But it’s the weekend and we are full. I’m afraid you’ll have to stay with your…”

The man trailed off, realizing his indelicacy and not knowing what to say as his eyes shifted between Sehun and Jongin. Sehun cleared his throat, grabbing the key over the counter and smiling politely at the man.

“Anyway…” Sehun said. “It’s not a big problem; our room has a double bed and a single one, right?”

“That’s right, sir.” The man confirmed.

They made their way to the room, Sehun opening the door and pushing his and Taeyeon’s suitcases inside the place. Taeyeon jumped on the double bed excitedly and Jongin entered the room a little awkwardly, holding tight the straps of his backpack.

“I’ll take the single bed.” He said, preventing himself from further embarrassment.

“Yeah, sure.” Sehun answered. He scooted closer then, whispering to Jongin while Taeyeon jumped on the bed, singing about finally going to the beach. “Always change clothes in the bathroom, ok?”

“Of course.” Jongin replied instantly. Sehun nodded and stepped back.

“Ok, who wants to go to the beach?” He asked brightly.

“I do!” Taeyeon answered, equally brightly.

“Let’s get you dressed then, muffin!” Sehun grabbed Taeyeon from the bed, spinning her in the air a bit as the girl’s cute laugh filled the room. Jongin smiled at the sight.

Soon, they were leaving the hotel and heading to the beach, a jumpy and excited Taeyeon urging Sehun and Jongin to walk faster. And as both men couldn’t resist a pout on her pinky lips – as well as the _daddys_ and _jonginnies_ – they complied, arriving quickly at the beach. The sky was void of clouds, a beautiful and immense blue being the only color there. The sand was clear, the breeze was weak and the sea was calm, little waves crashing by people’s foot. There were a lot of families there enjoying the summer and Sehun pushed away the thought that the three of them could be called a family if things were different years ago.

Instead of thinking about unnecessary things, Sehun chose a nice place to stay, extending a towel over the sand. Before Taeyeon could run to sea, though, Sehun grabbed the sunscreen and started spreading it on the girl’s skin while ignoring her whines about wanting to go to the sea.

“Is this really necessary, daddy?” She asked, trying to win over her dad with a cute pout. But Sehun cared too much about her skin’s safety.

“Yes.” He answered. “Your skin is just like mine. If you ignore the sunscreen, you’ll get burned.”

He put the bottle down when he was finished, checking if he didn’t miss any part of her tiny body.

“Can we go now?” She inquired hopefully.

“No.” Sehun shook his head, placing the bottle on Taeyeon’s hand. “Spread on my back where I can’t reach. You need to take care of daddy too.”

“Ok!” Taeyeon exclaimed, suddenly excited about taking care of Sehun the same way he did to her.

Sehun felt her little hands moving against his back and broad shoulders, enjoying the softness of her touch. When Taeyeon was done, Sehun pecked her cheek and thanked her, turning his attention to Jongin then. He didn’t let his eyes linger for too long, though. Because if Jongin was attractive during high school, he was even more now. His skin was still painfully tanned and his muscles were more defined as well as his thighs, that were probably strong after years of dancing.

“You want some?” Sehun asked Jongin, ignoring the amount of tanned skin on display.

“No, I don’t think I need it.” Jongin answered.

“If you say so.” Sehun shuddered.

Obviously, Taeyeon simply loved the beach. She stayed in the water for too long, whining when Sehun insisted on reposing sunscreen. She played with him and Jongin, laughing at silly things and messing the sand up. Taeyeon also played with another girl around her age, presenting the brunette girl as her new friend.

Because they lost some hours on the road, the sun quickly started to set. The sky was gradually painted with various colors, the shades dripping and blending together. Sehun watched how the colors disappeared behind the sea carefully, imagining how he would paint that in a canvas.

Later, they went back to the hotel, Sehun giving Taeyeon a long and refreshing shower while the girl talked about how much she enjoyed the day, throwing water everywhere and soaking Sehun’s clothes up. He dressed her in comfortable clothes afterwards, going back to the bathroom to take a shower himself. When he was done, dried and dressed, Sehun found Jongin sitting on the floor of the room, what looked like a textbook opened over his lap. Taeyeon sat next to him, looking at the book with interest while Jongin explained something to her, pointing at the book from time to time.

“You can take your shower now, if you want.” Sehun said after observing them for a while.

“Oh, okay.” Jongin said.

“Daddy, Jonginnie was talking to me about archi… archi?” She furrowed her browns, turning to Jongin. “How do you speak?”

“Architecture.” Jongin replied amused.

“Yeah, that!” She smiled.

“Well, I’m sure Jonginnie can teach you more about it later, ok?” Sehun said as Jongin started grabbing his belongings inside his backpack. “Right, Jongin?”

“Yes, I’ll just take a quick shower.” He answered, heading to the steamy bathroom.

A couple of hours later, Taeyeon became hungry, whining about her belly being empty. Sehun snorted and placed Taeyeon on his lap, caressing her hair while thinking about where they could have dinner.

“I wonder where we could eat.” He said, deep in thought. “I don’t know this city well, though.”

“Why don’t we have a picnic on the beach?” Jongin suggested.

“That’s a great idea!” Taeyeon chirped, a bright smile on her lips. “Can we do it, daddy?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Sehun answered. “What would we eat, though?”

“I can go out and buy something for us.” Jongin said, putting his shoes on already.

In the end, they made their picnic at the now empty beach. Jongin bought a lot of unhealthy food for them, but Sehun didn’t seem to care as he heated a marshmallow in their little fire pit. Jongin had insisted in one fire pit since _any beach picnic needs a fire pit, Sehun… it’s a law._ They ate and talked a lot, laughing at stupid things and giving Taeyeon their full attention. The night air was chilly and by the time their fire pit extinguished there were still gummy bears and chip potatoes and marshmallows inside their packages.

“I’m excited but also scared.” Taeyeon said. They were talking about her starting kindergarten and the girl was resting her head on Sehun’s lap while he caressed her hair. “What if no one likes me, daddy?”

“I’m sure everyone will like you. And you’ll have lots of friends.” He reassured her with a warm smile.

“Will you stay there with me?” She asked.

“I can’t, sweetie. I wish I could.” Sehun kept on petting her hair. Taeyeon frowned because of his words. “I’ll drop you at school, you are going to make friends and have some fun and then I’ll pick you up.”

“Jonginnie, can you drop me at school with daddy on my first day?” Taeyeon inquired, turning briefly her attention at Jongin, who was stargazing.

“Yes, Taeyeon.” Jongin answered. “I’ll be there on your first day.”

Taeyeon beamed at him, changing the subject as Sehun continued massaging her scalp. The night ended with them going back to the hotel and sleeping peacefully over the sheets while hearing the soft waves, similar smiles on their expressions.

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun held Taeyeon in his arms, watching as lots of parents talked with their children, some of them crying others glancing around curiously. It was her first day at kindergarten and Taeyeon was quiet in his hold, looking around from time to time.

Sehun himself checked his phone often, searching for Jongin’s replies to his messages but there was none. He didn’t know where the other was but he just wanted to erase the betrayed look Taeyeon had in her eyes at Jongin’s absence.

“Daddy, where is Jonginnie?” She asked after a few minutes.

“I don’t know, sweetie.” Sehun answered apologetic. He checked his phone once more but Jongin hadn’t answered yet. “Anyway, did we get everything inside your backpack?” Sehun asked, trying to divert Taeyeon’s attention.

“Yes. You already asked this, daddy.” She answered a bit harsh. Sehun knew that the bitterness wasn’t directed to him – instead to the fact that Jongin wasn’t there – but it still affected him. He swallowed down his thoughts and emotions as he realized that the parents began delivering their children to the right classrooms.

“Muffin...” He called her by her favorite nickname. “I think it’s time to go to your classroom.”

“But Jonginnie...” She started with teary eyes.

“Jongin couldn’t come today for some reason. I’m sure he can come another day.” Sehun said, caressing her dark hair and her cheeks. “Don’t cry baby, ok? Daddy is here. Is daddy not enough?” He couldn’t help but ask even knowing that it was childish.

“You are more than enough, daddy.” She mumbled against his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, baby.” Sehun smiled, even though Taeyeon couldn’t see him. He hugged her close and walked to her classroom where a young woman greeted the kids warmly.

Sehun put her on the floor in front of the door and kneeled by her side. Taeyeon starred back at him with her brown eyes and Sehun caressed her face once more.

“Promise me you’ll be a good girl?” He asked and Taeyeon was quick to nod.

“I want to know all about your school day when I pick you, ok?” He said, earning a smile from the girl.

“Ok, daddy.” She answered and hugged him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, muffin.”

Sehun went to his work after leaving Taeyeon at school. He managed to start working as a barista at a coffee shop near Taeyeon’s kindergarten, trying to fill his mind with other things. Sehun knew that if he stayed home doing nothing without Taeyeon around him, he would go crazy.

There were times when the café went crazy, costumers filling the place. It was difficult for Sehun who just started working there, but the other employees were nice, helping him when he needed. Currently, the coffee shop was rather empty, some costumers sipping quietly their orders. Sehun’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it, seeing Jongin’s name flashing on the screen. He contemplated not answering it, but curiosity took over him and he picked up since he wasn’t busy at all.

“I’m sorry, Sehun.” Jongin said in the exact moment Sehun picked the call up. “I’m so sorry I didn’t show up. My teacher decided to give a surprise test today after class and I just couldn’t leave. I’m sorry.”

“Taeyeon was sad.” Sehun answered simply and quietly.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Jongin repeated. “Can I see her today?”

“I don’t know, Jongin.” He sighed. “Taeyeon tends to remember people’s promises too much. And I think you hurt her today for not showing up.”

“I want to apologize to her.” The other continued. “Let me see her, Sehun… Please.”

“Come to my house for dinner then.” Sehun said.

“Thank you so much, Sehun.” Jongin began blabbering. “You have no idea how-“

“Shut up, Jongin.” Sehun spat. “I’m working now.”

And he ended the call sighing deeply end messing his hair in frustration. That day was going to be long and tiring.

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun left the café after another day of working and headed to Taeyeon’s kindergarten, closing his cardigan around his frame. Autumn was getting closer and, by now, Sehun was already used to his daughter going to school regularly.

He walked through the streets calmly, his headphones in his ears as he listened to good music. He mumbled the lyrics while walking the little distance between the coffee shop and the kindergarten.

He went straight to Taeyeon’s classroom when he arrived, smiling gently at the substitute teacher that was there for a few days now.

“I’m here for Taeyeon.” He said out of habit.

The middle aged woman, though, looked at him in confusion and smiled uncertain. Sehun raised his eyebrows, questioning himself why his girl weren’t jumping on him already and telling him about her day.

“Someone already picked her up.” The woman said.

“What?” Sehun asked, widening his eyes in realization that Taeyeon was with someone other than him and his mother – that was still working.

“A tanned young man picked her up.” She said with a small voice, getting smaller under Sehun’s glare. Jongin immediately popped up in Sehun’s mind and he balled his fists angrily.

“Fuck.” He cursed to himself, turning to the woman once more. “My mother and I are the only ones allowed to pick her up. I don’t think some tanned guy is my mom!”

“I’m sorry, sir-“ She started.

“This is so irresponsible.” Sehun said, picking up his phone already. “You can’t let anyone pick a child just because they ask for them.”

Sehun then ignored any attempts the woman made to apologize, fighting the tears and calling his mother as he left the kindergarten pissed. Someone picked the call up after the sixth ring. It was his mother’s secretary, a polite girl that Sehun knew well.

“Can I talk to my mom?” Sehun asked quickly.

“I’m sorry, Sehun.” She answered. “She’s in an important reunion. I can ask her to call you later, if you want.”

“Ok, thanks.” Sehun said hurriedly, ending the call.

Eventually, the tears started falling, worry and anxiety building up in the pit of his stomach. Sehun remembered then that Kyungsoo was in town back from college for his father’s birthday. He quickly called his friend, pacing around the sidewalk while crying silently and earning a few confused glances from other people.

“Hey, Sehun.” Kyungsoo greeted him casually.

“Soo, can you pick me at Taeyeon’s kindergarten?” He was quick to ask.

“Why?” Kyungsoo asked confused.

“Kim fucking Jongin picked Taeyeon up and I need you to drive me wherever they are.” Sehun explained, wiping the tears harshly.

“What an asshole.” Kyungsoo said. “I’ll be there in ten.”

While Sehun waited for Kyungsoo, he called Jongin. The other one was clearly ignoring his calls, but after trying for the fourth time, Jongin finally picked up.

“Where the fuck are you?” Sehun asked as soon as Jongin was on the line.

“Sehun, don’t overreact.” Jongin said in a hushed tone and Sehun was able to hear Taeyeon on the back.

“Where. Are. You.” Sehun repeated. Jongin sighed on the other side and Sehun was getting impatient with every passing second.

“At the dorms.” Jongin answered and Sehun widened his eyes, imagining his daughter on a fucking college dorm.

“Text me the fucking address.” Sehun said, ending the call.

Kyungsoo arrived after a few minutes later and Sehun quickly got into the passenger seat, telling Kyungsoo the address that Jongin surprisingly had texted him. Sehun was anxious on the way there, jumping out off the car when they finally arrived. He walked hurriedly around the hallways, more confused glances thrown his way.

He opened Jongin’s door with force, glancing around the room. There were two beds, one of them empty while Jongin and Taeyeon sat on the other. Both pair of eyes turned to him, Taeyeon’s surprised ones and Jongin’s apologetic ones.

“Daddy!” Taeyeon squealed. “Jonginnie was telling me about his dogs! Monggu is so cute and-“

Sehun walked near the bed and picked Taeyeon up, hugging her close. Taeyeon, as the observant girl she was, fitted Sehun’s puffy eyes and red nose for longs seconds.

“Daddy, were you crying?” She asked preoccupied.

“No, sweetie.” Sehun denied. “Daddy is alright. We have to go now, ok?”

“Ok.” Taeyeon answered. “Bye, Jonginnie! I want to meet your dogs one day.”

Sehun picked Taeyeon’s backpack from the bed before leaving, Jongin waving lightly and guiltily to Taeyeon. The girl was still preoccupied with her dad, asking questions about the state of Sehun’s face, but the man reassured her over and over that he was fine.

“It’s just because it’s a little colder today.” Sehun said, opening the car’s door. Taeyeon smiled brightly when she saw Kyungsoo, hugging him and kissing his cheek. “Stay with Kyungsoo a little, ok Taeyeon? I’ll be back soon.”

Sehun made his way back to Jongin’s room, opening the door and starling the other that sat on the bed, his head hanging low.

“What the fuck, Jongin?” Sehun began, already shouting. “What did you have on your mind to do something like this?”

“I’m sorry, I was passing by her school and I just thought-“ Jongin explained himself.

“Well, you thought wrong!” He spat. “Is this how you want to gain my trust? By fucking worrying me to death? You do everything the wrong way, damn it! And you brought her to a dirty dorm, on top of that.”

“Why can’t I pick her up as well?” Jongin asked then. It seemed like they were always bound to discuss, their personalities going against each other every time.

“Because you didn’t fucking raise her!” Sehun shouted back. “You told me to abort!”

“Are you always going to remind me of that conversation?” Jongin asked, opening his arms in frustration.

“If I have to, then yes!” Sehun answered.

“Go on, then.” He encouraged. “Yell at me that I’m a horrible and disgusting person… I already know this, Sehun. You don’t have to tell me.”

Sehun sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly.

“You fucked up big time today, Jongin.” Sehun said. “If you want to pick her up, call me and we can do it together. But no, you have to do it without telling a soul about it and worrying me about she being kidnapped and making me cry pathetically in the middle of the street.”

“I’m sorry, Sehun-“ Jongin began.

“If you are always sorry, why do you keep making this stupid mistakes?” He inquired.

“I don’t know!” Jongin protested. “I think about her and then I do stupid shit. I think about how I miss her and how I wasn’t by her side during almost four years… and I want to make it up for her!”

“Whatever, you still can’t do things like this without thinking about the consequences.” Sehun said. “I’m leaving.”

And with that, Sehun left without another word.

 

 

 

 

 

“Daddy?” Taeyeon called him that night when he was about to leave her room and let her sleep. Sehun walked back near her, kneeling by the bed.

“Yes, sweetie?” He asked, brushing her hair away from her eyes. She needed a haircut soon, Sehun realized.

“I think Jonginnie likes you.” She said blatantly.

“You think so, muffin?” Sehun snorted and Taeyeon nodded against her pillow. “Why?”

“He looks a lot at you… And in a different way.” Taeyeon explained. “And when he talked to me about you, he got a dreamy look on his face.”

Sehun laughed a bit at Taeyeon’s cuteness but the girl kept looking at him with serious eyes. Sehun knew the way Jongin looked at him. There was no affection or attraction anymore, instead his eyes held pity and guilty. It was a shame Taeyeon couldn’t distinguish those emotions yet.

“Daddy?”

“Hm?”

“If you start dating Jonginnie, will you love him more than me?” Taeyeon asked shyly, clutching her bed sheets. Sehun smiled fondly.

“I could never love anyone more than you, muffin.” Sehun ticked her belly a bit. “And I don’t think I’ll start dating Jongin.”

“But I like Jonginnie.” Taeyeon said. “So you can date him if you want, daddy!”

“I’ll think about it, ok?” Sehun answered, kissing her forehead and getting up from the floor. “Now sleep, it’s getting late.”

“Ok, daddy!” She smiled. “Goodnight!”

“Goodnight, muffin!”

 

 

 

 

 

The weekend passed without news from Jongin, Sehun and him not exchanging calls or massages. Sehun kept replaying their discussion at Jongin’s dorm, getting lost through his activities during the day.

Monday arrived subtly and soon Sehun was dressing Taeyeon up for school after lunch. He was ready to leave the house when his phone started ringing. _Jongin_.

“Hello?” Sehun picked up hesitantly.

“Hi.” Jongin said. “I was wondering if… if I can drop Taeyeon at school today with you.”

Surprisingly, Jongin’s request didn’t piss Sehun off. In fact, Sehun was quite proud that Jongin was finally realizing how he was supposed to do things and gain his trust. Hearing Jongin asking for permission was such a big step that Sehun caught himself smiling.

“I’m about to leave the house.” He informed. “Can you meet us there?”

“Yes, I’ll be there.” Jongin answered and Sehun was able to hear the smile on his tone.

Taeyeon was ecstatic about the fact that Sehun and Jongin were dropping her at school, spending too many minutes talking about her friends and school’s chores. Jongin suggested that he picked her up with Sehun by the end of her school day, his eyes shifting quickly to Sehun in a silent ask for permission. Sehun nodded and Taeyeon squealed happily.

“Can we talk for a bit?” He asked Sehun when they left the kindergarten.

“I’m heading to job right now.” Sehun said. “But come on, you can have some coffee while I work.”

They walked silently to the coffee shop, the air around them was awkward without Taeyeon’s bright personality around. When they arrived, Sehun changed his clothes for his uniform as Jongin sat on a booth by the counter, analyzing the menu calmly.

“How do you like your coffee?” Sehun inquired when he was back.

“Hum… Creamy and sweet, but with the bitterness of the coffee still there.” The other described.

“Got it.”

Sehun prepared Jongin’s coffee with precision, making sure that there was the right amount of coffee and cream and sugar. A little bit of cinnamon as well.

“Here” Sehun handed him his drink. “Prove it.”

“Okay.” Jongin sipped it carefully, tasting the liquid against his tongue. “Wow, this is nice. Thanks, Sehun.”

“It’s my job.” He smiled.

The tanned boy kept sipping his drink silently and Sehun’s eyes were locked on him, the café pretty empty. Jongin shifted on his seat, not knowing what to do or say, even if he was the one that wanted to talk.

“So.” Sehun began, tired of the silence. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Why do we keep fighting?” He asked rhetorically after a while. “I mean, I know why and it’s always my fault but we should avoid it. For Taeyeon.”

“I agree.” The other nodded.

“I said the other day that I wanted to make it up for Taeyeon because of the lost time but…” Jongin paused, playing with his cup of coffee. “But I was thinking about this and I realized I need to make it up for you too.”

Sehun kept silent, waiting for Jongin to keep talking.

“It’s not just for Taeyeon. You are also important to me.” Jongin refused to meet Sehun’s gaze. “I met up with Chanyeol and Baekhyun the other day, you know. They are dating now… Anyway, I finally told them about you and the fact that your child was mine as well. And they tried to hide it but they were so disappointed at me. I realized, then, that I am still so disappointed at myself. My family still is too.” He swallowed a sob, but Sehun was able to see the tears in his eyes wanting to fall.

“So I want to make it up for both of you.” He continued. “I want to make things right for once and I want to show you that I’m not ‘Kai’ anymore. I’ve changed.”

One tear ran down Jongin’s firm cheekbone and Sehun squeezed the other’s hand over the counter. Jongin looked up for the first time and wiped his own tears, giving Sehun a weak smile.

“Thank you for telling me this.” Sehun said. “I feel like I know you so much better now.”

“I’m sorry.” Jongin said with a small voice. “I’m awful at apologies.”

“It’s okay, Jongin.” Sehun shook his head, squeezing Jongin’s hand more.

“No, it’s not. And it will never be.” He answered. “The things I’ve done will always hunt me. I can’t escape from the past. And I hate myself so much, you have no idea.”

“I think I’m finally ready to forgive you.” Sehun blurted out and Jongin’s eyes widened.

“I don’t deserve it.” He looked down again.

“Jongin. Look at me.” Sehun commanded and lifted Jongin’s chin up when he didn’t look at him. “I think you deserve it. You changed. You care now. And I forgive you.”

More silent tears ran down the boy’s tanned cheeks and Sehun wiped them with his thumbs gently. Jongin kept looking at him with miserable eyes, shaking his head from time to time. Sehun turned around then, ready to serve a new customer.

“Drink your coffee, Jongin.”

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyeon came back from school one day with a pout on her lips and a sad expression on her face.

Sehun tried asking countless times what happened at school but the girl refused to talk about it. So Sehun gave her space, doing the things they normally did through the day.

It was bedtime when Taeyeon approached the subject.

“Daddy?” She called him when he finished reading her a story.

“Yes?”

Taeyeon stopped looking at him and played with the bed sheets, wetting her lips with her tongue before talking.

“Do I have a mommy? Or another daddy?” She asked shyly and Sehun widened his eyes. He didn’t know that this was what bothered Taeyeon and he didn’t know how to answer the girl.

“Why are you asking me this, sweetie?” He opted to ask.

“We were talking about family at school today.” Taeyeon began explaining. “And we had to draw our families. So I drew myself, you, grandma and Vivi. And then a boy asked if grandma was my mommy and I answered ‘no’. But then he started asking who was my other parent because everyone is supposed to have two parents.”

“You have another dad, Taeyeon.” Sehun said after her little speech, the whole time caressing her hair lovingly.

“Seriously?” She asked with wide eyes. “Who is he? When will I meet him?”

Sehun sighed. He hadn’t planned any of that but maybe it was finally the time to tell Taeyeon the truth. She deserved and wanted to know after all.

“You already know him, Taeyeon.” He forced the words out.

“What?” She inquired confused.

“You just don’t know that he is your dad.” Sehun breathed deeply, meeting the girl’s curious eyes. “Jongin is your dad, sweetie.”

“Jonginnie?” She squealed. Sehun nodded. “Jonginnie is my dad?”

“Yes.”

“Are you telling the truth?” She narrowed her eyes at Sehun and he couldn’t help but smile at her cuteness. “Like seriously?”

“Yes, muffin. Jongin is your other dad.” He confirmed.

“Oh my god!” Taeyeon exclaimed. “This is the best day ever! Jonginnie is my daddy too! I’ll call him Papa. Because you are forever my daddy!”

Taeyeon got out from her blankets, hugging Sehun tightly. Sehun hugged her back, not quite sure how he felt about Taeyeon’s reaction.

“Wait.” Taeyeon suddenly said, breaking the hug and looking at Sehun’s face.

“What?”

“Why aren’t you two dating yet? Everyone’s parents at school are dating.” Taeyeon asked with a confused expression. Sehun messed her hair a bit.

“They are not dating, Taeyeon. They are married couples.” Sehun answered.

“Why aren’t you married then?” She asked again.

“We just aren’t.” He shuddered, not wanting to explain to the girl why they weren’t together like she wanted. Taeyeon frowned deep in her own thoughts.

“Why wasn’t he with us before, daddy?” The girl asked suddenly, leaving Sehun at a loss of words. “Did he hate us? Did he hate me?”

“No!” Sehun was quick to answer. “No one could ever hate you, baby.”

“Then why?” She insisted.

“I think you should talk about this with him, ok?” Sehun said, completely lost on what he was supposed to do. “It’s getting late, though, and you are supposed to get some sleep. Jongin loves you, you know? Don’t get insecure about it.”

“Okay.” Taeyeon nodded and smiled weakly.

“Goodnight, honey.” Sehun kissed her forehead. “Sweet dreams.”

“Thanks, daddy.” She answered, getting comfortable under the covers again. “Goodnight.”

 

 

 

 

 

“I told Taeyeon that Jongin is her dad.” Sehun said to Zitao over the phone.

“What?” The other asked surprised. “How was it?”

“She was happy in the beginning but then she started questioning why Jongin just showed up after years.” He explained.

“What did you tell her?” Zitao inquired.

“Not too much. I told her that Jongin loves her… I don’t want her to be insecure about this, you know.” Sehun sighed. “But he will have to explain himself for her sooner or later.”

“What are you going to do now?”

“Meet up with him one day and finally let his family know her.”

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun had combined to meet up with Jongin in the following Saturday for some coffee in the afternoon. The other still didn’t know that Sehun had told Taeyeon that he was her father, so for Jongin this was another simple meeting.

He entered the coffee shop holding hands with Taeyeon, but the girl let go of his hand as soon as she realized Jongin sat in the back of the café, focused on his cell phone. She ran there and Jongin got up quickly, taking the girl in his arms.

“Papa!” Taeyeon exclaimed and Jongin looked at Sehun with wide eyes, mouth hanging open.

“I told her.” Sehun said, smiling softly.

“Oh my god, thank you.” Jongin answered with slightly teary eyes.

Sehun smiled once more and Jongin placed Taeyeon on a chair, sitting down again with a stupid grin on his face. They ordered their drinks but Taeyeon was suddenly quiet, looking at her hands over her lap.

“Papa?”

“Yes?” Jongin turned his attention to her, smile growing.

“Do you like me?” His smile vanished because of Taeyeon’s question, desperate eyes shifting to Sehun.

“Yes, I love you.” He caressed her hair, but Taeyeon kept on looking down. “Why are you asking me this?”

“It’s just-“ She began. “It’s just… Why weren’t you with us when I was younger?”

“Look at me, baby.” Jongin asked and Taeyeon looked at him with uncertain eyes. “I made a lot of mistakes in the past and one of them was not being near you when you were younger. But I promise you that I’m never going to leave you and your daddy anymore, ok? Do you trust me?”

Taeyeon nodded, a cute smile slowly forming on her lips. He held her pinky up and Jongin curled his own with hers, smiling the whole time.

“I love you; don’t ever forget this, right?”

Taeyeon nodded again and their drinks arrived soon after as they made small talk.

“So…” Sehun began when they were done with their food. “How about your family meets us?”

“Oh my god, yes!” Jongin took his phone from his pocket quickly. “I’ll call my mom!”

Sehun laughed, amused by Jongin’s enthusiasm.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin’s family greeted Sehun and Taeyeon warmly, taking off their coats for them and asking if they wanted something to drink. Jongin’s sisters were simply in love with Taeyeon, talking with her about anything and everything.

Sehun smiled at the sight of his daughter meeting her new grandparents and aunts, mingling together so well.

“I don’t know how you were able to forgive him, Sehun.” One of his sisters said to him. “When he told us about the whole thing, I didn’t talk to him for so long.”

“Yeah, you are such an angel for giving him another chance.” The other agreed.

But as Sehun looked at Jongin playing with Taeyeon, both smiling childishly, he realized that he didn’t regret giving Jongin another chance. He realized that, in the end, Jongin deserved to be forgiven. The other proved him so during the last several months.

“I’m an angel indeed.” Sehun smiled fondly at Jongin and his daughter. “But I think he deserved another chance.”

“Don’t tell me you are whipped for my brother.” The older one said.

“He is.” The other continued, punching Sehun lightly on the shoulder. He laughed; he could imagine himself seeing these people regularly.

“No, I’m not.” He denied. “He’s just my daughter’s father.”

Sehun helped Jongin’s parents with dinner later, getting complemented over and over for being such a nice person. Dinner was fun; they talked and ate a lot, everyone’s attention mostly on Taeyeon. She talked too much, making the others laugh loudly at her stories about school and friends.

“Daddy?” Taeyeon called Sehun when she stopped talking about Vivi.

“Yes?” He answered after swallowing his food.

“Why aren’t you and papa dating? Or getting married?” She asked and Sehun just smiled, noticing that Taeyeon couldn’t drop that subject.

Jongin’s sisters and parents laughed at Taeyeon’s question while Sehun just shook his head in amusement. He looked at Jongin who sat in front of him at the table, but the other averted his eyes, suddenly, too focused on his food with slightly pink cheeks. It was cute.

Sehun felt for the first time after years that bubbly feeling on his tummy, but he buried that deep inside him quickly, ignoring Jongin’s flushed and embarrassed face.

“Why is this a big deal for you, muffin?” He asked instead of answering.

“Because I want us to be a family.” Taeyeon said bluntly.

Sehun looked again at Jongin, who starred back at him with wide eyes. Suddenly, the table was just too silent. He simply smiled at Jongin.

“We are a family, Taeyeon.” Sehun answered her. “Just a different one.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked!!  
> Thanks again for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks!! :)  
> Maybe, just maybe (if someone wants it) i'll write a sequel for this (aka sekai being cute and gross together).


	3. Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back with the sequel!!  
> This is a bit different from the first thing I wrote because I was super insecure about this sequel (I'm still insecure about it, actually). It's also really short.  
> Anyway, this is the end guys! I hope you'll like it ^-^

Oh Sehun was a lot of things.

He was a young man father of a cute five-year old girl. He was an art major student at college and a little too much addicted in bubble tea. Sehun was a calm and stoic person for most of the time, but he was also a bit childlike and whiny when someone got to know him more. He looked closed and unreachable, but he actually loved people around him with all his heart.

Oh Sehun was also in love with Kim Jongin.

He hated himself for falling for Jongin’s charms _again_. But, in the end, he wasn’t the one to blame. Everything was Jongin’s fault.

It was the way that his smile lighted up his whole face. It was the way his laugh was loud and breathy, Jongin hitting Sehun’s arm when something was so funny he couldn’t control his own body. It was the way his skin and hair seemed to glow when exposed to sunlight.

But mostly it was the way Jongin changed. Sehun was able to see the love in his eyes when he played or held Taeyeon and just that was able to warm his heart. It was the way Jongin didn’t disappoint him anymore, instead surprising him on a daily basis.

It was the way sometimes they locked eyes and smiled or just starred at each other and Sehun felt he was in high school again. But better. It was ten times better than high school because there was no guilt behind those few feelings and Jongin wasn’t ‘Kai’ anymore. Jongin was just himself, the guy that gets super excited about his dogs, that is addicted to chicken, that dances like a machine but is plain shy when his body stops moving. 

And Sehun found himself falling more for him each day with each action.

 

 

 

 

 

They were at a playground near Jongin’s house, watching Taeyeon playing on the swings while sitting side by side on a wooden bench. Sehun licked the lemon ice cream in his hand, avoiding looking at Jongin because, suddenly, everything the other did was appealing to him.

“She’s growing up so fast.” Sehun commented for the sake of his sanity.

“You sound like an old man saying this.” Jongin snorted and Sehun met his eyes to glare at him.

“I’m still young, though.” He shuddered. “You got me pregnant earlier than expected.”

This got Jongin flustered. He turned his head to the side, clearing his throat and trying to hide his rosy cheeks. Sehun leaned back on the bench, giving his ice cream final licks before throwing it in the trash can by his side.

They continued watching Taeyeon in silence. The girl was now playing in the slides with a little girl and it was cute how Taeyeon was always helping the other in the simplest things.

“Can I ask you out on a date?” Jongin asked out of the blue and Sehun wasn’t sure if he had heard it right. Jongin was asking him out?

He turned his head to look at Jongin, but the other refused to meet his gaze, his eyes locked on the children playing on the playground. Sehun studied Jongin’s profile for long seconds, from his sharp jaw line to his plump lips and flushed cheeks. Sehun fought against the smile that threatened to form on his lips.

“Is this because we have a daughter?” Sehun began, raising one eyebrow and faking ignorance. “Because if it is, Jongin-“

“No, it’s not!” Jongin interrupted, finally looking at Sehun. He started again, shyly. “I just want to take you out… on a date.”

“I know it’s not.” Sehun smiled. “I was joking.”

Sehun leaned back on the bench, not answering Jongin yet and knowing that the other was waiting – not so patiently, by the endless tape of his foot against the floor – for his answer.

“You are paying.” He said serious.

“Deal.” Jongin answered smiling.

 

 

 

 

 

_I’ll pick you up on Saturday for lunch._

That was the simple message Jongin sent him on Thursday and Sehun had to force himself not to squeal. He recomposed himself quickly though, Oh Sehun was cool.

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun checked himself one last time in the mirror before checking the time on his cell phone, anxious for Jongin to finally ring the bell. His mother and Taeyeon were going to the mall, leaving Sehun alone at the house with no one to entertain him before Jongin’s arrival.

He was pacing around the living room when the bell finally rang. Sehun headed to the door, breathing deeply before opening it. He smiled shyly at Jongin who stood there shifting his weight from a leg to another.

Jongin was pretty. He was dressed nicely and the little unsure smile on his lips made Sehun’s insides jump again and again.

“Shall we go?” Jongin broke the silence.

“Yeah, sure! I’ll just grab my keys and, you know… stuff.” He replied awkwardly.

The drive to the restaurant was less awkward and longer than Sehun imagined. They talked without eye contact, Jongin’s orbs focused on the streets as he drove and the music from the car’s radio filling the eventual lack of words.

The restaurant Jongin chose wasn’t too fancy but it wasn’t simple either. They ate while talking about trivial matters and the air around them was light, except perhaps for the word ‘date’ that kept appearing inside their heads. It was such a new environment for Sehun that it looked like he didn’t even have a child yet. He felt all over again like he was a teenager.

“So” Jongin began when they left the restaurant. “I heard that a new art gallery opened nearby. Do you want to go there?”

“Yes!” Sehun beamed. “Show the way!”

Jongin then grabbed Sehun’s hand and began leading the way, not quite looking at the other. He laced their fingers together and Sehun kept starring at the reddish skin of Jongin’s neck. He wanted to lay some kisses there, felling his own face getting hotter with that thought.

The gallery was nice. There were a lot of contemporary pieces by upcoming young artists and Sehun was mesmerized by their works. He kept on talking about the techniques with Jongin, so excited about it that he failed to notice that Jongin’s eyes were on him instead.

 

 

 

 

 

“We should do this again.” Jongin suggested when they were in front of Sehun’s house again.

The sun was beginning to set and the taste of coffee lingered on their tongues after several cups in a café near the art gallery. Jongin’s family car was parked by the sideway and Sehun fiddled with his keys, not wanting to part ways yet.

“Yeah, definitely.” Sehun agreed, finally getting the right key between his thumb and index finger. He scratched his nape awkwardly. “Uh…”

“I think I’ll go now.” Jongin said and smiled.

“Oh, okay.” Sehun forced a smile back. He didn’t want to see Jongin leaving yet, although he wouldn’t say it aloud.

Jongin waved at him and walked towards his car, turning the engine on and speeding on the street. Sehun watched the car until it turned right, opening the door and suppressing his sighs.

“Daddy!” Taeyeon attacked his legs as soon as he entered the house. “How was your date with Papa?”

“It was good, sweetie.” He answered amused. Taeyeon was actually more excited than him.

“Did you kiss?” She asked blatantly.

“Taeyeon!”

 

 

 

 

   

It was after their fourth date that Sehun invited Jongin to enter the house. They had just left a cozy coffee shop nearby, spending too much time drinking coffee and getting lost inside each other’s eyes.

“My mom and Taeyeon are still at my grandparents’ house.” He explained. “They will probably spend the night there, actually.”

 He didn’t know why he said that like a teenager looking for a free house without parents, but he was just getting frustrated by Jongin’s slowness during their dates. Sehun had the feeling that Jongin was afraid of all the things he did in the past, afraid of Sehun still being hurt and fragile because of them. But Sehun just wanted to feel Jongin’s lips against his.

 Pushing his conflicting thoughts aside, Sehun finally turned around and opened the door, getting inside. The other followed him, taking in the house that, for the past months, he had become accustomed with. He wiped his sweaty hands on his pants, trying to quickly talk about something and avoid the silence.

But before he could open his mouth, Sehun had him pressed against the nearest wall. They starred at each other and the world seemed to stop.

Jongin still couldn’t understand how Sehun changed from shy and awkward to bold and confident in seconds. The younger’s eyes held attraction and new found feelings and Jongin shivered under Sehun’s gaze. But in the end, Jongin didn’t mind that he couldn’t understand the other. That, in fact, brought him closer to the man, wanting unconsciously to get lost inside his puzzle.

And their lips met.

It was a lot different than in high school. It was chaste and not even a little bit rushed, both of them tasting each other carefully after years. There was no alcohol and it was pure. And when their tongues met, they could taste feelings and honesty and coffee.

When they parted, Jongin rested his forehead against Sehun’s, their breaths mingling together and their eyes still closed. Jongin finally opened his and the blush he saw on Sehun’s cheeks was beautiful.

“I missed you lips.” Jongin whispered, as if he was telling a secret.

“You kissed me like… just one day of your life.” Sehun snorted, licking his lips and opening his eyes. Jongin’s warm brown orbs didn’t leave his.

“It was enough to burn the memory in my mind.” He replied.

Then Sehun closed the gap between their lips, kissing Jongin softly and not suppressing the warm feeling in his chest for once. It was nice, not hiding anything, instead setting them free.

Sehun couldn’t tell how long they have been making out, but somehow his hands were buried in Jongin’s hair and Jongin’s hands were gripping his hips possessively while they kissed. He was the one that began dragging Jongin towards his room and the déjà vú hit him completely. But Sehun shook his head. That was different, everything was completely different now.

Once inside the room, Jongin looked at him with uncertain eyes but Sehun reassured him that everything was fine with a quick kiss. Jongin eventually gave in, playing with the hem of Sehun’s white shirt as he kissed the soft skin of the boy’s jaw and neck.

“Let me cherish you.” Jongin mumbled against the crook of his neck, nuzzling his face there deeply.

Sehun raised his arms and Jongin took his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor without a sound. Soon his plush and warm lips were back to Sehun’s neck, kissing and licking so gently and so, so lovingly.

“You are so beautiful.” He kept whispering. “So pretty…”

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Jongin asked when they were under the thin covers, naked and a bit sweaty.

Sehun snuggled closer to Jongin’s warm body, pressing his face against the other’s chest.

“Have I ever told you that you always do things backwards?” He asked, voice a little muffled.

“Yes, more than once.” Jongin chuckled. He started petting Sehun’s dark hair, pushing the bangs away from his face. “I didn’t ask during high school, but at least I’m asking right now.”

Sehun sighed and smiled, drawing random patterns against the tanned skin of Jongin’s stomach.

“I really like you.” He said and Jongin’s hand was frozen in his hair for a second. And those words were just enough for Jongin.       

“I really like you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

They were lying on Sehun’s bed, Jongin’s legs spread wide and Sehun sitting between them, casually scrolling through Instagram. Jongin kept caressing his sides while watching Taeyeon on the floor playing with her dolls.

Sehun and Jongin were dating for a little more than four months and Taeyeon was ecstatic about her parents finally being together in a relationship. It was nice and they were able to spend more time together. And if the word ‘family’ suited them before, it suited even more now.

Sometimes Sehun got insecure about the whole thing. He was scared that Jongin would leave him again, seriously breaking his heart this time. Because Sehun was so deeply in love, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to see Jongin leaving again. And it was also going to hurt so much more.

But then Jongin showed up out of the blue with chocolates. Then Jongin found him in his classes, handing Sehun a blue simple flower and giving him a kiss. Then Jongin appeared on his doorstep with three tickets for a new animated movie. And when Jongin held him close and whispered loving words on his ears, Sehun just felt safe.

And he regretted nothing.

“What do you say to me about a sibling for Taeyeon?” Jongin asked suddenly, averting Sehun’s attention from a cute cat video on the social media.

“We are not having another baby anytime soon.” Sehun answered immediately, pointing at the other. He couldn’t deny, though, that he was so fucking happy that Jongin considered the idea of having another child with him. “I just got into college.”

“Honey?” Jongin ignored Sehun’s answer and called Taeyeon. Sehun knew where this shit was going.

“Hm?” The girl looked up.

“Do you want a little brother or a little sister?” He asked and Taeyeon’s eyes lighted up in excitement. She nodded eagerly.

“Yes!” She let go of her dolls, smiling largely. “I want a little sibling! Can I have one?”

But Sehun didn’t answer her, instead beating Jongin’s arm without real force before mumbling.

“Fuck, Jongin. Don’t put Taeyeon against me.” And then he realized he cursed in front of his daughter, something he likes to avoid.

“Daddy said a bad word, Papa!” Taeyeon said, giggling softly.

Jongin laughed by his ear and Sehun couldn’t pretend he was pissed at him. Taeyeon jumped on the bed, getting comfortable on Sehun’s lap. He let go of his cell phone, beginning to caress the girl’s hair.

“Anyway…” Taeyeon started and Sehun knew she wouldn’t drop the subject. “Can I have one sibling?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Sehun began. “But you’ll have to wait a couple of years, ok?”

“Ok!” She beamed at him.

And then Sehun felt Jongin’s soft lips pressing against the skin under his ear, peppering the place with butterfly kisses. He turned his head a bit so that Jongin could kiss his lips, movements languid and careful. Sehun felt the now familiar feeling spreading through his body and he smiled in the kiss, deepening it until someone whined by his side.

“Uh~~! Stop it, you are so gross!”

 

**THE END!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love you gave Sweater Weather!!! I enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Thanks for all the hits, kudos, comments and bookmarks! I love you! (i have a million of other sekai fics in my computer, stay tuned for that)
> 
> [tumblr](http://life-universe-and-everythingelse.tumblr.com/) [ko-fi/](https://ko-fi.com/rlisse)


End file.
